Nuit de cendres
by Tiana Lanster
Summary: Une nuit a suffit pour que la vie de Peter Parker se retrouve brisée. Une nuit a suffit pour que le jeune garçon perde sa liberté. Une nuit a suffit pour que la haine lui donne l'envie de se battre. Et une nuit a suffit pour qu'il retrouve sa liberté.
1. Acte 1 : Incendie

Peter Benjamin Parker. C'est ainsi que l'on m'a appelé à ma naissance.

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours vécu aux côtés de toute ma famille : mes parents Richard et Mary, ma tante May et mon oncle Ben. À cette époque, j'étais un petit garçon sage et timide, qui ne demandait pas d'attention particulière. Jamais je n'ai hurlé aux larmes ni fait de caprices, respectant scrupuleusement les consignes et avertissements de mes liens de sang à mon égard.

Notre quotidien était sans histoire, simple et modeste, dans l'arrondissement du Queens.

J'aimais l'humour de mon père, particulier pour certains mais qui parvenait toujours à me faire rire. Même quand j'étais triste, il m'arracha à chaque fois un sourire à cause de ses maladresses comiques. Ma mère fut celle qui passa le plus de temps avec moi. Elle me berça avec tendresse et attention, n'hésitant pas à rester de longues heures à mes côtés après un horrible cauchemar. Ma tante, elle, me faisait parfois peur lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère, mais j'adorais son esprit fougueux. Quant à mon oncle, c'était la voix de la sagesse de la famille. Un homme humble et calme, toujours le mot juste et n'ayant jamais cédé à la moindre provocation ou menace.

Ils étaient mes anges gardiens. Être avec eux suffisait à me combler de bonheur.

Lorsque je sus lire, écrire et m'exprimer correctement à seulement trois ans dû à mon intellect plus développé que la moyenne, je me mis à dévorer tous les ouvrages à ma portée. Je passais des heures interminables confiné dans ma chambre, à contempler les illustrations des contes pour enfants et à lire des petits romans dont je pouvais facilement comprendre l'histoire. Certes, j'aimais bien jouer dehors, mais je préférais davantage la tranquillité de la maison familiale à la monotonie du jardin public situé trois rues plus loin.

Un jour, en prêtant par hasard attention à la télévision, je vis un reportage sur Stark Industries et son dirigeant excentrique répondant au nom de Tony Stark. Beaucoup d'informations m'ont échappés, sauf les éloges sur le patron de l'entreprise. Lui-même se considérait comme un « génie, playboy, philanthrope, milliardaire ». Et la surprise fut d'autant plus grande lorsqu'il avoua au grand public être le super héros Iron Man, dopant ainsi sa popularité déjà reconnue dans le monde entier. Instantanément, je me pris d'admiration pour cet homme. Mon cœur candide s'exalta en voyant les images de son armure rouge et jaune voler à travers les cieux et tirer des décharges avec ses gantelets. Ses actes héroïques remplirent plusieurs pages de magazines, que je ne me lassais pas de relire encore et encore jusqu'à les connaître par cœur. Je m'amusais également à imiter l'homme de fer dans le salon, et ma famille jouait le jeu avec moi, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Lorsque la nuit tombait, la lune était visible depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je pris alors aux creux de mes mains un petit objet scintillant avec l'astre lumineux : un fragment de cristal, taillé en forme de losange avec un sommet sphérique, attaché autour de mon cou comme un pendentif. Je l'ai toujours possédé depuis ma naissance, et je ne m'en suis jamais séparé. Ainsi, le petit garçon que j'étais pria chaque soir avant de dormir, le joyau chaleureusement couvert de mes doigts et le cœur rempli d'espoir.

_Peu importe que je ne puisse jamais voir Iron Man autrement qu'à la télévision. Je me moque de la richesse ou la reconnaissance d'autrui… Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est être heureux auprès des personnes que j'aime._

Et puis le temps s'est arrêté lorsque j'eus huit ans.

J'étais malade, cloué au lit à cause d'un rhume. May et Ben prirent l'habitude de s'occuper de moi lorsque cela arrivait, car mes parents rentraient souvent très tard à la maison à cause de leur travail. Cette fois-ci, tous mes liens de sang furent réunis à la demeure pour me soigner, chacun à tour de rôle.

Ma tête me faisait trop mal pour que je puisse dormir, alors je me suis contenté d'observer le ciel derrière ma fenêtre durant de longues heures. Tout à coup, un gros bruit de verre brisé éclata à l'étage en dessous, faisant bondir mon cœur sous l'effet de la surprise. Des voix masculines se sont ensuite mises à rugir des menaces dans une langue qui m'était inconnue. Pressentant un danger, j'ai retiré mes couvertures en un éclair et me suis réfugié le plus profondément possible à l'intérieur du placard. J'étais tétanisé d'effroi, complètement immobile…

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit dans un fracas infernal. Des pas lourds envahirent rapidement l'espace, et j'entendis à travers l'armoire étanche les meubles se renverser par terre, les tiroirs s'ouvrir avec frénésie et mes affaires être détruites. Ils retournaient et saccageaient chaque parcelle de la pièce, jusque dans les moindres recoins. Mon rythme cardiaque s'intensifia…

_Ne vous approchez pas d'ici, ne vous approchez pas d'ici, ne vous approchez pas d'ici… _Répétais-je en boucle dans mon esprit, les yeux clos, le souffle coupé et roulé en boule comme un chat.

Pendant ce qui m'a paru une éternité, les inconnus grommelèrent entre eux des phrases indistinctes, puis ils finirent par quitter la chambre au bout de plusieurs minutes. Le vacarme céda sa place au silence le plus complet. L'adrénaline qui m'avait auparavant enivré s'évapora aussitôt, et je soupirai de soulagement. En sortant de ma cachette, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque je découvris mon cocon de quiétude complètement sens dessus dessous, comme si une tempête s'y était brutalement abattue et avait tout ravagé sur son passage. Des gouttes de sueur trempèrent mon front, dû à la peur et à ma santé fragilisé par le rhume. J'ignorais l'identité de ces individus et quel était leur motif, mais une seule pensée demeurait claire dans mon esprit chamboulé : je devais fuir.

Je me relevai de manière chancelante, puis me mis à dévaler l'escalier tellement vite que je manquais de trébucher à plusieurs reprises. Ce n'est qu'une fois avoir passé la dernière marche que j'aperçus du sang s'écouler sur le parquet. Je fus pris de tremblements à la vue de cette mare rouge, et mon souffle saccadé s'affola… Après de longues minutes d'hésitation, je marchai à tâtons dans le couloir, perturbé par l'odeur de l'hémoglobine. En tournant mon regard vers le salon, mes jambes s'effondrèrent de tous leurs poids à terre et mon visage fut pétrifié par l'horreur… Je ne pouvais croire ce que je voyais.

Les corps sans vie de mes parents, de mon oncle et de ma tante, gisants au sol, ensanglantés et criblés de balles.

_Non… Ce n'est pas vrai… Ça ne peut pas être vrai… C'est un cauchemar…_

Aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Je n'eus même pas la force de crier.

J'ai rampé lentement près du cadavre de ma mère, en ignorant totalement que mes jambes et mes mains se baignèrent dans une flaque de sang. Ses cheveux désordonnés et le liquide vermillon qui la recouvrait ne m'empêchèrent aucunement d'apercevoir sa tête… Les yeux clos, la peau livide et une expression faciale terne, peinée. Les mêmes traits de douleur et d'inertie se retrouvaient sur le visage de mon père, May et Ben.

Alors, seulement, je compris qu'ils étaient morts. Une tristesse sans nom me submergea et coula en larmes aux coins de mes paupières.

\- **Maman… Papa… May… Ben… **_Ai-je murmuré entre mes lèvres, les poumons brûlants._

Je fus plongé dans une forme d'état second. Mon corps entier était froid. Une horrible sensation de nausée monta en moi à mesure que je respirai l'odeur répugnante qui imbibait le salon, mais je me retenais de tout mon être à ne pas vider mon estomac sur le parquet souillé. Subitement, Un frisson me parcourut l'échine, comme si ma conscience voulait m'alerter de quelque chose. J'ai alors lentement tourné la tête… Quatre hommes d'une quarantaine d'années se trouvaient derrière moi, armés de pistolets et vêtus d'une tenue noire avec un étrange insigne sur l'avant-bras gauche que je ne parvenais pas à discerner. L'un d'entre eux se tenait un peu plus en avant des trois autres. Ses yeux noirs et perçants étaient dépourvus d'humanité ou de remord.

Le chef m'a longuement fixé du regard avec un air impassible et terriblement calme, puis il prononça un ordre à un de ses larbins. Ce dernier s'exécuta, le canon de son arme en direction de mon front.

Soudain, je pris pleinement conscience de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais… Ces types-là n'étaient pas des voleurs mais des assassins. Quelqu'un les avait envoyés pour tuer mes parents, May et Ben. Et maintenant que c'était chose faite, ils allaient éliminer tout témoin de leur crime… Je compris que j'allais être le prochain à mourir.

Tous mes sens s'estompèrent, comme si mon esprit s'était séparé de la réalité et avait abandonné mon corps… Ma vision se flouta, embuée par les larmes, et j'ai attendu ma fin en formulant mentalement une prière désespérée :

_Au secours…_

En l'espace d'une seule seconde, le mur à ma gauche éclata en mille morceaux. J'eus très vite le réflexe de me couvrir le visage avant que la poussière ne m'aveugle, ce qui ne fut malheureusement pas le cas des quatre hommes, qui se mirent à tousser et à grogner tels des bêtes sauvages. La peur me défendit de regarder ce qui était en train de se passer, alors j'ai continué à dissimuler mon regard, tandis que des détonations assourdissantes résonnèrent aux creux de mes tympans, mélangées avec les cris étranglés des meurtriers. Cette cacophonie a duré seulement quelques instants avant de se taire.

Une fois m'être repris du choc de cette intervention, j'ai retiré mes bras tremblants de la figure et ait instinctivement levé les yeux vers celui ou celle qui m'avait sauvé… Et ce que je vis resta à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire.

Un masque aux yeux brillants. Une armure en métal écarlate et dorée, craint par les criminels mais acclamé par le public, et qui n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne en ce monde.

Iron Man.

Mon idole était là, juste devant moi. Je fus incapable de détourner mes iris de l'imposante armure, trop secoué pour esquisser le moindre mouvement… Dans n'importe quelle autre circonstance, j'aurais sauté de joie, lui aurait posé des centaines de questions et hurler que c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. Seulement, la présence des cadavres tout près de moi me rappelèrent avec brutalité que j'étais le seul rescapé d'un massacre sanglant.

Le super héros, après avoir constaté que les assassins étaient inconscients, se tourna alors vers moi.

-** Tu n'es pas blessé, petit ?** _Me demanda-t-il avec une voix légèrement modifié à cause de son casque._

Cette phrase fit revenir mon esprit sur la terre ferme. Je fis non de la tête d'un geste rapide. Une minute silencieuse s'ensuivit, durant laquelle nos regards se soutenaient mutuellement. Soudain, un son éloigné et régulier se fraya un chemin vers mes oreilles… Je n'y avais pas prêté attention à cause des évènements survenus un peu plus tôt. On aurait dit un cliquetis d'horloge, ce qui me parut étrange étant donné que la demeure ne possédait pas d'horloger. En me concentrant attentivement sur la nature du bruit, ce dernier ressemblait davantage à un décompte. Ce fut alors que je compris, et je jetai un regard paniqué à Iron Man… L'homme de fer n'eus pas besoin de plus pour déduire de quoi il s'agissait, et me pressa fortement contre lui avant d'évacuer très vite les lieux à l'aide de ses propulseurs.

Une déflagration flamboyante retentit tout à coup.

Le souffle de l'explosion fut tellement puissant que l'armure perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa violemment au sol. Je me suis retrouvé étendu sur l'herbe, à moitié sonné. Je rassemblai le peu de forces qu'il me restait pour me relever. L'air autour de moi était grésillant, brûlant et suffocant. Des flammes et une colonne de fumée s'élevèrent dans le ciel noir, où j'aperçus au cœur du brasier les vestiges charbonneux des murs et des fondations de la maison où j'avais grandi. Les visages souriants de ma famille me réapparurent à l'esprit pendant un très court instant, puis leurs portraits se détériorèrent à travers les crépitements du feu.

À ce moment-là, les battements de mon cœur se sont tus.

Je me suis laissé écrouler à même le sol. Je perdis totalement pied avec la réalité, et la dernière chose que j'entendis avant de perdre connaissance fut l'alarme des pompiers et une voix mécanique lointaine.


	2. Acte 2 : Orphelin

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je reposais dans un lit d'hôpital. Un médecin présent dans la chambre remarqua mes signes d'éveil et vint m'informer que je n'avais aucune blessure grave, hormis un léger bleu à la tempe. Vu que je demeurais enrhumé et affaibli par ce que j'avais vécu la veille, le personnel médical a jugé nécessaire que je reste à l'établissement jusqu'à ce que la maladie commence à disparaître.

Les jours mornes commencèrent alors à s'écouler lentement, les uns après les autres. Je passai des heures allongé sur le lit, observant le plafond, le regard absent et mon esprit totalement déconnecté de l'environnement aseptisé qui m'entourait. Même si je versais des larmes, je demeurai immobile et l'air hagard. Entre quelques prises de médicaments amers et des portions de nourriture que je peinais à avaler, une psychothérapeute et un assistant social me rendirent régulièrement visite pour se charger de mon dossier. Nos entretiens duraient environ une ou deux heures, et tous deux prirent conscience de ma précocité intellectuelle lorsque je leur racontais de manière loquace le drame qui s'était abattu cette nuit-là : ma cachette dans le placard, le sang rouge sur le sol, les visages monstrueux des quatre inconnus qui ont pris la vie de ceux qui m'étaient chers, le canon du pistolet tout près de mon visage, Iron Man, l'incendie… Ils écoutèrent en silence, sans jugement ni condescendance, mais je n'eus aucun mal à lire de la pitié dans leurs regards, ce qui me fit sentir encore plus misérable que je ne l'étais déjà. Je finis bien vite par éviter tout contact visuel avec quiconque.

Ce fut seulement la veille de mon départ de l'hôpital que des policiers vinrent à ma rencontre pour me raconter les résultats de leur enquête : Un dispositif explosif à moitié détruit fut déterré des débris de mon ancienne maison partie en fumée. Il s'agissait d'une bombe à retardement chargée de nitroglycérines, dont la détonation a provoqué le brasier et la panique en plein cœur du Queens. Il aura fallu plusieurs heures aux pompiers pour venir à bout des flammes. Suite à cela, huit corps calcinés ressortirent des décombres. Richard, Mary, Benjamin et May Parker ont pu être détectés par de rares traces ADN intactes et les nombreux coups de balles qui les criblaient. Pour le reste, l'identité et le motif des assassins demeuraient un mystère.

Les agents me posèrent quelques questions par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé avant l'incident. Ma réponse ne fut rien d'autre que la vérité : les criminels qui ont annihilés mes parents, mon oncle et ma tante ont failli me tuer, et je ne dois la vie sauve qu'à Iron Man. Compte tenu de la précision de mon témoignage et de celui des pompiers qui ont effectivement vu l'homme de fer à mes côtés lors de l'incendie, les gardiens de la paix prirent en compte mon récit et m'assurèrent avec bienveillance que la presse ne sera pas mise au courant de mon identité, puisque j'étais mineur. J'ai simplement hoché la tête en signe de remerciement.

Le lendemain de cette entrevue, je partis finalement du centre hospitalier. L'assistant social m'y attendait. Il m'annonça solennellement le verdict de mon dossier : étant donné que tous les membres de ma famille sont morts et qu'aucun proche n'avait les moyens de me prendre en charge, il fut décidé que j'intègre un orphelinat. Je l'ai regardé avec indifférence, puis l'ai suivi jusqu'à sa voiture sans prononcer un mot. Qu'aurais-je pu répliquer, de toute façon ?

Nous roulâmes sous un ciel nuageux d'où s'écoulait une fine pluie. Un morceau de jazz lent et mélodique résonna à travers la radio. Mes yeux se perdirent au-delà de la fenêtre, contemplant d'un air fatigué les habitations, tandis que je pressai entre mes doigts le seul souvenir qu'il me restait de mon enfance passée : mon pendentif en cristal. Malgré la chaleur que dégageaient mes paumes, le toucher de la pierre précieuse était glacial. Après de longues minutes de circulation, la voiture finit par se garer dans un parking. L'assistant social me conduisit ensuite jusqu'à un grand immeuble de quatre étages, entouré par plusieurs maisons en briques rouges. Leurs architectures identiques ainsi que leur couleur chatoyante contrastaient avec les tons gris et âpres des commerces environnants et du reste de New York. Je reconnus très vite le quartier de Brooklyn Heights, situé de l'autre côté du Queens.

Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur du bâtiment, où une jeune femme d'environ quarante ans nous accueillit chaleureusement. Elle se présenta à moi comme la directrice de l'orphelinat Forescent, répondant au nom de Susan Sandfield, et que j'étais le bienvenu en ces lieux. Les deux adultes se mirent ensuite à discuter de plusieurs choses, notamment à propos de formalités administratives. Je me suis contenté de garder la tête baissée, ne prêtant aucunement attention à la conversation.

Après avoir signé quelques documents, l'assistant social qui m'a accompagné depuis mon hospitalisation s'en est allé en silence, me laissant désormais à la charge de l'orphelinat. Une fois ce dernier parti, j'ai jeté un regard discret à Mme Sandfield, quelque peu appréhensif… Il n'était pas rare d'entendre circuler de bouche à oreille des histoires sordides de séquestrations ou d'actes de maltraitance dans des centres d'accueil pour enfants abandonnés. L'hypothèse d'être tombé dans une espèce de prison gérée par des individus tordus qui se donnait des airs de saints aux yeux du public me donna des sueurs froides… La jeune femme sembla remarquer mes craintes, et me gratifia d'un sourire bienveillant. Elle me fit alors visiter l'intégralité de l'établissement, qui était constitué en trois zones : les dortoirs des garçons et des filles séparées en deux bâtisses opposées parallèles, le bâtiment central où se trouvent l'entrée, la cantine, une bibliothèque, un cabinet de psychologue et plusieurs petites salles d'activités comme le sport et la musique, et enfin la cour intérieure où les enfants pouvaient jouer et prendre l'air.

L'inquiétude qui me hantait l'esprit se dissipa petit à petit à mesure que l'on déambulait dans les couloirs. La directrice parut sincèrement gentille et attentionnée envers les orphelins, et rien ne laissait suspecter un quelconque comportement abusif ou sévère.

Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, Mme Sandfield m'emmena finalement vers ma nouvelle chambre, tout au bout du deuxième étage du dortoir des garçons. Je fus surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait d'une pièce individuelle, et qu'il en était de même pour toutes les autres chambres de l'orphelinat. Elle était spacieuse et propre, avec une couleur beige dominante, disposant de toilette et d'une douche, ainsi qu'une large fenêtre jonchée dans l'alcôve d'un mur où y était construite une petite surélévation rectangulaire pour s'asseoir. La directrice m'informa des règles à suivre au sein de l'immeuble de manière calme et compréhensible, puis elle repartit vers son bureau en fermant la porte. La fatigue du trajet en voiture me revint rapidement, alors je me suis assis près de la fenêtre pour me reposer et laisser passer le temps jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

C'est ainsi que ma vie à l'orphelinat Forescent a commencé.

Je me suis rapidement acclimaté à ce nouvel environnement et à ce mode de vie à la fois libre et ordonné, dû à ma nature sage et obéissante. Je découvris également que beaucoup d'orphelins réunis au centre d'accueil étaient des enfants précoces comme moi. Cependant, je suis resté complètement muet pendant plus d'un mois, trop apathique pour ne serait-ce qu'essayer d'approcher mes camarades d'infortunes. À part les formules de politesses et répondre à des questions que l'on me posait, je restai la majorité du temps confiné dans ma chambre à contempler la cour intérieure, ou bien lire des livres à la bibliothèque. De ce fait, je fus incapable de tisser de véritables liens avec les autres enfants.

Vers le mois de novembre, au cours de brèves discussions avec la direction de l'orphelinat, j'obtins officiellement une nouvelle identité : Thomas Flanders. Mme Sandfield m'avait proposé de préserver le nom de « Peter Parker » si je le souhaitais, mais j'ai refusé. Grâce à ce nouveau patronyme, je pus sortir hors de l'établissement et intégrer une école réputée de notre quartier de résidence en compagnie de quinze de mes camarades de Forescent : Leon East, Noah Faraday, Evan North, Sebastian Marsh, Allen Cooper, Caleb Graham, Jonathan Harrisson, Phoebe Rosenbach, Amber Stewart, Rebecca Hall, Ellen Wright, Kenna Hunter, Lauren Mason, Meghan Reyes et Jessie Opal. On y étudiait l'histoire, les sciences, la physique, la chimie, le sport, les langues étrangères, l'art et la culture le tout adapté à notre niveau intellectuel global développé.

Étant donné que nous étions tous le temps ensemble, que ce soit pendant et après l'école, j'appris petit à petit à mémoriser le visage de chacun de mes compagnons de l'orphelinat et à connaître leur personnalité distincte. Leon, mon voisin de chambre d'un an mon aîné, a tout de suite remarqué mon comportement discret et solitaire, suivi de près par Phoebe. Tous deux prirent alors l'habitude de rester à mes côtés en toute circonstance, que ce soit à Forescent ou en sortie, quitte à transgresser le couvre-feu et à s'introduire dans ma chambre la nuit tombée pour se raconter des histoires ou se passer des informations sur nos activités du lendemain. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le reste de la bande en fasse de même et sympathise avec le frêle petit garçon que j'étais. Au début, je fus quelque peu déboussolé par l'attention que portaient mes camarades envers moi, mais leur présence m'apparut en quelques semaines rassurante et familière.

À nous regarder, rien ne nous différenciait des autres écoliers : nous étions tous habillés de manière banale, chacun ayant son style vestimentaire propre à lui. Nos fournitures scolaires et nos sacs à dos étaient tout aussi ordinaire que nos vêtements. Il régnait une bonne alchimie au sein de notre classe, on se vannait les uns les autres et on aimait discuter ensemble de choses qui nous intéressait, comme des films, des séries ou des livres. Ceci dit, s'il y a une harmonie quasi parfaite entre nous, c'est parce que nous partagions tous un même point commun… Le fait d'être orphelin. Vu que nous n'avions plus de familles pour veiller sur nous et que l'on vivait dans un environnement qui prône l'humilité et le respect envers autrui, nous étions plus autonomes et humbles que les élèves « normaux » de l'école. Il n'y avait aucune hiérarchie ni jugement de valeur entre nous… Plus que des pensionnaires d'orphelinat, nous étions une fratrie. Unis par la souffrance silencieuse d'être devenu seul au monde du jour au lendemain, victime d'une triste farce du destin.

Et ainsi, le temps s'écoula telle des grains de sable dans un sablier. Je grandis entouré de mes amis, et ma vie à Forescent se passait merveilleusement bien. Les messes basses et les moqueries à l'égard de notre classe n'étaient pas toujours faciles à supporter, mais cela n'entachait aucunement notre quotidien. Il m'arrivait même de sourire en de rares occasions, surtout en entendant les idées farfelues de mon partenaire du crime Leon. Alors, dans la pénombre de ma chambre, une petite flamme d'espoir commença à s'allumer faiblement au fond de mon cœur. _Peut-être que tout ira bien maintenant_, pensais-je en serrant mon pendentif scintillant entre les mains, les yeux rivés vers le ciel nocturne.

Tendre naïveté enfantine…

J'eus 11 ans. Cela faisait trois ans que l'orphelinat m'a recueilli. Les visites de familles d'accueil étaient fréquentes à Forescent, mais rares d'entre elles aboutirent à des adoptions. Les raisons à cela étaient essentiellement administratives : les enquêtes envers les antécédents des parents étaient strictes et prenaient du temps à se concrétiser. D'autres, plus personnelles, visaient les exigences des familles… Pas mal d'entre elles précisaient quels genres d'enfants ils veulent adopter, avec des spécificités… « Étonnantes », pour ne pas dire sévères. Dans ces conditions, Mme Sandfield rejetait aussitôt ces demandes. Il n'était pas question pour elle de laisser partir un orphelin avec des étrangers dont elle n'était pas certaine qu'ils ne représenteraient aucun danger pour l'enfant.

Même si notre quotidien s'apparentât à une routine, quelque chose attira malgré tout mon attention… Un groupe de bénévoles travaillaient à mi-temps à Forescent. L'un d'entre eux, un homme de carrure moyenne d'une trentaine d'années, se distingua par son manque d'expressivité et ses yeux étranges. Il nous observait longuement sous toutes nos coutures, de près comme de loin, sans jamais prononcer un mot. Impossible de savoir s'il faisait ça par nature ou s'il s'agissait d'un toc. Toujours est-il que tout le monde fut mal à l'aise de sentir son regard creux nous dévisager lorsqu'on se baladait dans les couloirs…

Un jour, pourtant, cet homme atypique a cessé de venir. Plus d'yeux perçants aux coins des murs, plus d'allées et venues fantomatiques… Plus rien. Tous les enfants furent soulagés à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, moi y compris. Seulement, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche derrière cette disparition… Quelles raisons ont poussé cet homme à partir ? Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de regarder les enfants comme s'il cherchait à déceler quelque chose chez eux ? Au fond de moi, je n'étais pas vraiment tranquille. Néanmoins, j'ai laissé ces interrogations s'évaporer de ma tête, et le cours normal de la vie reprit.

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent après le départ de l'homme étrange. Une pluie torrentielle s'est abattue sur New-York depuis plusieurs jours. De ce fait, tous les orphelins étaient défendus de sortir hors de l'orphelinat à cause des risques d'inondation.

Je contemplai les gouttes de pluies s'écouler lentement le long de la fenêtre de ma chambre, emmitouflé dans des couvertures chaudes tel un cocon protecteur. Mon inséparable pendentif noué au cou se réchauffa doucement au contact de ma peau (je cache toujours mon cristal sous mes vêtements). Avec les gros nuages gris qui recouvraient le ciel en permanence, difficile de savoir si c'était le jour ou la nuit. Cependant, il suffisait de jeter un simple regard à la petite horloge collée sur le mur opposé à mon lit pour retrouver mes repères temporels. Les aiguilles indiquaient 23 heures.

Le bruit des éléments berça tendrement mes oreilles, et mes yeux furent émerveillés par les gouttelettes d'eau perlant le verre. Soudain, une sensation brûlante s'empara de mes narines. Elle était inodore et incroyablement forte. Même en posant une main devant le nez et la bouche, cela n'atténuait en rien la douleur que je ressentais. Mon nez commença à me faire mal, et ma tête se fit de plus en plus lourde. Je voulus me lever pour trouver la source de cette horrible sensation, mais la douleur devint encore plus vive à peine les pieds posés à terre. Ma vue se troubla, et mes jambes n'eurent plus la force de me soutenir. Je me suis alors écroulé au sol, à moitié conscient. Ce n'est qu'en apercevant du coin de l'œil un microscopique dispositif pas plus grand qu'une pilule tout près de moi qu'un éclair de lucidité me frappa : je savais ce qui m'a rendu amorphe en quelques secondes…

La dernière chose que j'entendis avant de perdre connaissance pour de bon fut un bruit de pas lourd et un murmure lugubre :

**« Hail HYDRA. »**


	3. Acte 3 : L'Hydre de Lerne

Une chambre sans fenêtre, grise et froide, dont la lumière artificielle changeait de couleur pour indiquer le jour ou la nuit.

Tel était mon nouvel antre privé à l'intérieur de la base d'Ichor d'HYDRA, quelque part dans l'océan Pacifique.

La première fois que je me suis réveillé dans cette pièce, je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il m'était arrivé. J'étais complètement étourdi, mes yeux peinant à s'adapter à l'éclat de la lumière. Me revint alors en tête des bribes de souvenirs enfouis au plus profond de ma mémoire… Je me revis plus jeune, seul à la maison, entrant avec curiosité dans la chambre de mes parents. Mon regard s'hasarda dans les moindres recoins, jusqu'à ce que j'entende un bruit de papier froissé sous mon pied. Je pris le papier entre mes mains, et le lis. Les seuls mots que je parvins à distinguer était « HYDRA », « organisation criminelle » et « menace mondiale ».

Lorsque ces mots réapparurent devant mes yeux, je repris instantanément mes esprits et me releva du lit en haletant. Les évènements de la nuit passée me revinrent avec fracas, telle une claque violente au visage… J'ai été kidnappé. Mon cœur battit à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. D'innombrables questions fusèrent dans ma tête…

_Comment HYDRA a eu vent de l'orphelinat Forescent ? Pourquoi m'ont-ils enlevé ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ?_

Au bord de la crise de panique, me revint d'un seul coup le visage de l'homme aux yeux vides qui observaient les enfants au centre d'accueil… Ce souvenir furtif me fit soudain tout comprendre : l'étrange bénévole au regard perçant était un espion d'HYDRA. Il a agi en tant que bouche et oreille de l'organisation criminelle pour repérer leurs futures victimes à l'orphelinat. Et après une courte réflexion, il m'apparut évident que c'était également lui le responsable de mon enlèvement. Seul un esprit malin pouvait construire un mini diffuseur de gaz narcoleptique pour prendre leur proie par surprise.

J'eus à peine le temps de réfléchir davantage que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en un bruit sourd. Mon cœur loupa un battement. Un homme de grande carrure et en uniforme de haut gradé m'observa de haut à travers l'encadrement comme un vautour tournant autour d'un petit animal sans défense… Il prit ensuite la parole, d'une voix grave :

\- **Tu t'es enfin réveillé.** **Suis-moi.**

J'ai obéi sans broncher. Nous avions déambulé dans les longs couloirs de la base durant un certain temps, jusqu'à finalement arriver à un laboratoire. Les nombreuses machines présentes un peu partout dans la grande pièce et les néons bleus glacés me donnèrent des sueurs froides. Un scientifique aperçut notre arrivée, et semblait vraisemblablement ravi d'avoir un nouveau sujet de test pour ses inventions… Il discuta brièvement avec le grand homme, puis ce dernier partit en fermant la porte. Le savant me regarda alors sous tous mes traits, avec des yeux à la fois détachés et intenses… Son analyse visuelle n'a duré que quelques secondes, mais ce furent les secondes les plus longues de ma vie.

\- **Ton apparence corporelle est plutôt frêle, mais de ce que nous a rapporté notre taupe, tu as l'air hautement intelligent et agile… **

Il marqua une pause. L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- **Je sens que tu n'es pas un gamin comme les autres… Cela se voit dans tes yeux. Peut-être que tu pourrais nous être utile, petit.**

Sans même avoir le temps de réagir, le scientifique claqua des doigts, et deux agents d'HYDRA surgirent à l'intérieur du laboratoire pour m'empêcher de fuir. Ils m'ont ensuite trainé de force vers une table d'opération sophistiquée, m'attachant pieds, poignées et cou afin que je sois parfaitement immobile, avant de finalement me coller de l'adhésif sur la bouche. Mon cerveau vrombit à cent à l'heure, de même que ma respiration. Une petite partie de mon être s'accrocha à une infime possibilité d'un miracle, mais la peur eut tôt fait d'envelopper mon corps tout entier… Et lorsque le scientifique s'approcha de moi avec de multiples seringues remplies de liquides incolores, me toisant comme un rat bon à disséquer, mes souvenirs d'enfance colorés et lumineux se couvrirent d'une teinte âpre et cendrée…

Ce fou m'a drogué et a expérimenté sur mon corps pendant de longues heures.

Après m'avoir complètement vidé de toute énergie, un des assistants de mon bourreau me ramena dans la chambre grise où je m'étais précédemment réveillé. Il m'a posé sur le lit, puis s'en est allé sans un mot. J'en ai vite conclu que cette espèce de cellule était mon nouveau quartier individuel. Mon visage était noyé de larmes silencieuses, grimaçant de tristesse et de douleur…

Pourquoi tout ceci devait-il se produire ?

Comment mon destin a-t-il pu se dérégler ainsi ?

I peine trois ans, je n'étais qu'un petit garçon ordinaire, couvert d'amour par ma famille. Je menais simplement une vie normale avec mes parents, mon oncle et ma tante… Alors pourquoi m'a-t-on tout pris ? Pourquoi ma famille est morte ? Pourquoi a-t-on voulu me tuer, puis me transformer en sujet d'expérience ?

Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

À mesure que les questions s'accumulaient dans ma tête, je sentis quelque chose tomber de la poche de mon pantalon et rouler vers mes doigts… C'était mon pendentif. Je l'avais caché à l'insu du garde qui m'a emmené vers le laboratoire pour qu'HYDRA ne puisse pas poser les mains dessus. Heureusement, ces monstres n'ont rien remarqué. J'ai pris le cristal entre mes mains et l'ai observé longuement… Depuis l'incendie du Queens, ce collier ne m'a jamais quitté. S'il n'avait pas été là, dieu sait si j'aurais survécu à la séance de torture de ce savant fou, ou si j'aurais été sauvé à temps par Iron Man lorsque les meurtriers de ma famille s'apprêtaient à me descendre. C'en était presque miraculeux…

Soudain, j'ai commencé à prendre conscience de l'ampleur de la situation dans laquelle j'étais. HYDRA était une organisation criminelle puissante et implantée partout dans le monde. Telle l'Hydre de Lerne, lui découper une de ses têtes en faisait repousser deux autres. Sa présence était à la fois omniprésente et invisible… Elle commettait ses crimes dans un secret absolu, sans jamais laisser de traces de ses méfaits derrière elle.

Mon esprit fut peu à peu enveloppé d'un brouillard blanc. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, tandis que mon pendentif m'échappa des mains.

J'étais orphelin. Je n'avais plus de famille. Toute pièce d'identité prouvant mon existence avait disparu avec l'explosion de ma maison. Le nom « Peter Parker » n'était plus répertorié, et celui de « Thomas Flanders » était connu par trop peu de personnes pour lancer un avis de recherche.

HYDRA le savait… Ils savaient à propos des failles du système des centres d'accueils pour enfants et de l'administration. Qui penserait à retrouver un orphelin sans nom et sans visage ? Ce serait comme chercher une oasis dans un désert. De plus, j'étais enfermé dans une base maritime perdue au beau milieu de l'océan, à des milliers de kilomètres des Etats-Unis… Comment oser croire que quelqu'un puisse remonter jusqu'à moi sans aucune information me concernant ? C'était tout simplement impossible.

L'horreur de ma condition m'apparut alors brutalement aux yeux.

_Je suis un John Doe. Un prisonnier condamné à obéir ou à mourir. Personne ne sait où je me trouve. Personne ne sait que j'existe. Personne ne viendra me sauver de cet enfer. _

Le dernier fragment d'innocence qui résidait dans les tréfonds de mon âme finit par se briser en mille morceaux. Les battements de mon cœur ont dès lors cessés de résonner à mes oreilles.

D'humain, je suis devenu outil.

De vivre, je suis passé à survivre.

HYDRA m'enrôla de force le lendemain de cette nuit de cauchemar. Les hauts gradés de l'organisation ont rapidement constaté que je ne leur serais d'aucune utilité en tant que soldat, mais cela ne les empêchait aucunement de continuer leurs expériences obscures sur ma personne, redoublant d'intensité les unes après les autres. Le résultat fut au-delà de leurs espérances : les drogues accumulées rendirent mon corps plus résistant, mes réflexes plus aguerris et ma très bonne mémoire devint une mémoire photographique. Ma lente métamorphose les conforta dans l'idée de faire de moi un espion d'exception. Je fus très tôt conditionné au piratage informatique et à l'infiltration. Je découvris avec une certaine surprise ma faculté naturelle à décrypter des codages et hacker des systèmes complexes. Bien vite, je fus initié au maniement des armes sous la garde du plus puissant opérant de l'organisation criminelle : le Soldat de l'Hiver. Ce dernier m'entraîna à me servir de poignards, de pistolets et de fusils à longue portée, ainsi qu'à différentes techniques de combat.

Entraînement, piratage, mission, rapport. Voilà à quoi se résumait mon quotidien au sein d'HYDRA.

La notion du temps m'apparut abstraite depuis ma capture. Des jours, des semaines, voire peut-être des mois se sont écoulés sans que je m'en aperçoive. Cependant, je n'en accordais aucune importance… J'ai abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée d'être secouru par une quelconque personne extérieure. À quoi bon m'accrocher vainement à un rêve que quelque chose ou quelqu'un vienne à ma rescousse alors que je n'existais pas aux yeux du monde ? C'était aussi douloureux qu'irréaliste. Et même si je parvenais à échapper au radar d'HYDRA et à prendre la fuite, je n'aurais nulle part où aller… Il n'y avait aucune issue possible à mon destin, que je savais déjà scellé. Alors je laissai le temps s'écouler en silence, observant d'un regard vide mon corps grandir et changer.

Dans un environnement aussi anxiogène et hermétique qu'une base maritime tenue par les plus grands criminels de l'Histoire, les sentiments humains n'avaient pas leur place. Je l'avais bien compris depuis ma première séance d'expérimentation par le scientifique fou… Seule la loi du plus fort compte : ceux qui ont un mental d'acier subsistent, ceux qui sont faibles psychologiquement meurent. Mes émotions s'effacèrent alors peu à peu à mesure que les jours passaient, lentement, telle une plaie ouverte laissant égoutter du sang… Je n'arrivais plus à ressentir la moindre sensation, que ce soit la peine ou la douleur physique. J'avais même perdu la capacité d'éprouver de la tristesse ou de pleurer… Au bout de plusieurs semaines, j'étais devenu une poupée de porcelaine, muette et froide, vide de l'extérieur comme de l'intérieur. Même si je portais un uniforme chaud et thermorégulateur créé de mes propres mains, mon corps et mon cœur demeuraient constamment gelés.

De fil en aiguille, HYDRA fut satisfait de mes compétences et consentit à m'envoyer en missions hors de la base d'Ichor, alors que j'étais simplement une taupe « de terre » (je faisais uniquement du piratage à distance, et non directement sur le terrain). J'eus 12 ans. J'ai intégré une petite équipe d'espions expérimentés sous le nom de code Black Cat, chargé de déverrouiller le passage au reste des membres et récupérer les datas de toute base de données existante. Bien entendu, beaucoup n'ont pas compris la décision des hauts gradés de l'organisation d'enrôler un gamin dans une unité d'élite externe, aussi doué et intelligent soit-il… Néanmoins, je m'en moquais. Je me contentais de faire ce que j'avais à faire pour survivre. C'est tout.

Un jour, une mission spéciale a été confiée à notre équipe : l'opération Caméléon. Il s'agissait de s'infiltrer au cœur d'un laboratoire nommé Oscorp pour ramener des matériaux et produits chimiques rares. Je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre les détails de ce projet, les grandes lignes me suffisaient.

… J'ignorais encore à ce moment-là que cette mission allait basculer mon destin à jamais.

Notre équipe fut transportée par avion militaire hors d'Ichor. Une cellule dormante située sur le sol américain nous y attendait pour nous poser à l'abri des regards. Une fois arrivé à Oscorp, deux membres de notre unité firent diversion à l'intérieur des locaux afin de nous permettre d'entrer dans les salles de recherches. Je partis en solitaire tout au bout d'un couloir pour pirater une réserve de bases de données, quand soudain mon attention se porta vers une porte métallique. Pour une raison étrange, cette dernière m'intrigua… J'avais l'impression que quelque chose de mystérieux se cachait derrière l'encadrement argenté.

Je sentis une boule se former aux creux de mon ventre… À cause des nombreuses séances de tortures que j'ai subies par le scientifique fou, j'ai fini par développer une peur maladive des laboratoires. Les lueurs blanches et l'odeur aseptisée de ces endroits me rappelaient également le temps que j'ai passé dans cette chambre d'hôpital, après la mort de ma famille…

Une partie de mon esprit me dicta de ne pas jouer les curieux et de me concentrer sur la mission, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à faire cela… Quelque chose d'inconnu m'attira à travers cette pièce, comme un papillon de nuit attirée par la lumière. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. De plus, le chaos ambiant retardait énormément les membres de l'unité à cause de l'immensité du complexe d'Oscorp et des scientifiques prêts à tout pour défendre leur centre de recherches. Le temps était compté. Alors je n'ai pas réfléchi longtemps. J'ai inspiré profondément, puis j'ai hacké le système de sécurité pour ouvrir la porte.

En entrant dans la salle de recherche, les néons étaient éteints. Seul une immense cuve trônant en son centre émettait une lueur bleutée. Des motifs d'ADN s'y animaient à travers une projection holographique au sol. Je déduisis rapidement que cette pièce devait servir à des expériences génétiques. Je mis mes lunettes à vision thermique et infrarouge – elles aussi créées de mes propres mains, puis j'inspectais prudemment le laboratoire de fond en comble… Je ne pus m'empêcher de contempler avec une certaine fascination la cuve lumineuse. C'était la première fois depuis une éternité que je voyais autre chose que les murs gris de ma cellule qui servait de chambre à Ichor. Je sentis mon pendentif se réchauffer doucement contre ma peau…

Je pris l'initiative de récupérer les données de la salle avec mon mini-ordinateur. Quelques secondes suffirent pour copier l'intégralité des lignes de codes et des documents enregistrés au cœur de la cuve. Alors que je m'apprêtais à partir, je sentis quelque chose se mouvoir sur ma main droite… Intrigué, j'ai baissé le regard vers la source des picotements, et je découvris non sans surprise qu'il s'agissait d'une araignée.

_Comment s'est-elle retrouvée là ?_

D'ordinaire, mes mains étaient couvertes de gants pour ne laisser aucune empreinte digitale incongrue. Sauf que j'étais obligé de les enlever pour taper sur les touches de mon ordinateur, les laissant donc à découvert. L'araignée en a alors profité pour me mordre. La douleur fut si vive qu'il fut presque difficile d'étouffer mon cri. J'ai secoué très fort la main pour dégager l'animal, tandis que je contemplais d'un air médusé la marque rouge laissée par la morsure. Je sentis mon sang coaguler à une vitesse folle, de même que ma respiration. J'ai de nouveau jeté un coup d'œil à l'araignée, toute proche de moi… Cette dernière gisait au sol, inerte. Elle était morte sur le coup après avoir injecté son venin. Subitement, mes sens me firent de plus en plus mal, comme s'ils avaient été amplifiés par dix. J'avais l'impression de revivre une nouvelle expérimentation de la part du savant fou d'HYDRA… Sauf que celle-ci était totalement involontaire.

Les sirènes d'alarmes hurlèrent bruyamment dans tout Oscorp. Mes oreilles vrombirent à l'écho de tout ce vacarme, ce qui accentua mes maux de têtes. Je dus me résoudre à m'enfuir par les ventilations, malgré ma vue troublée et mon corps lourd. Après plusieurs minutes suffocantes, j'arrivai finalement à l'extérieur, au même moment où les autres membres de mon équipe s'enfuirent du complexe. Je courus aussi vite que possible pour les rattraper, puis nous partîmes rejoindre la base secrète d'HYDRA en camion blindé, chargé de caissons sous scellés. Je n'avais pas l'énergie de me préoccuper de ce que mes aînés ont récupérés… J'étais juste soulagé de ne plus entendre le moindre bruit. Les adultes ne me payèrent aucune attention, comme à leur habitude, alors j'ai profité du trajet retour pour me reposer.

Une fois éloigné de tout danger potentiel, le commandant de notre unité nous informa que l'opération Caméléon fut une réussite, malgré une intervention musclée du SHIELD. Après un débriefing interminable dont j'écoutais à peine la moitié, il somma l'ordre de dispersion. Tout le monde partit ainsi se coucher afin d'être en forme pour notre retour à la base d'Ichor le lendemain matin. Durant la nuit, mon corps s'habitua petit à petit à la douleur causée par la morsure de l'araignée, ceci étant dû à mon organisme modifié par les expérimentations d'HYDRA. Seulement, malgré la fatigue et le manque de sommeil, je ne parvins pas à m'endormir… Je sortis alors mon pendentif, caché sous mes couvertures, et ce dernier émit une douce chaleur aux creux de mes mains et une faible lueur blanche, à peine perceptible. Je fus quelque peu surpris. C'était la première fois que j'observais ce phénomène sur mon collier, lui qui n'a jamais montré aucun signe paranormal depuis que je le possède.

Les questions se confondirent dans mon esprit, sans vraiment trouver de réponses concrètes… Au bout de longues minutes de réflexion ne menant nulle part, je finis par soupirer de lassitude. J'abandonnai l'idée de m'assoupir, puis je sortis discrètement de ma chambre pour me balader dans les couloirs de la base. Il n'y avait aucun rôdeur ce soir-là. Pour une petite cellule dormante comme celle-ci, cela n'était pas nécessaire. Je me suis introduit à l'intérieur d'une salle d'entraînement, puis je me suis adossé contre un sac de boxe pour profiter du silence de la nuit. Dix minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne se passe rien. Soudain, j'entendis des bribes de voix résonner à mes oreilles. Je reconnus celles du commandant de mon équipe et le chef de la cellule dormante. Intrigué, je me suis faufilé à pas de loups dans l'ombre des corridors, suivant à la trace la source de la discussion. Lorsque les bruits se firent de plus en plus distincts, j'étais arrivé proche de la salle de réunion de la base.

_Une discussion de nuit entre généraux… Typique._

Je m'adossai contre un mur en toute discrétion, tendant l'oreille pour écouter ce que les deux hommes étaient en train de se dire.

\- **Alors ? Avez-vous analysé les caissons que nous avons récupérés d'Oscorp ?** _Demanda mon commandant au chef de la base._

\- **Oui, ce fut chose faite. Comme l'avez pressenti nos informateurs, ces scellés contenaient des matériaux chimiques compatibles avec nos armes wakandiennes. Si nous parvenons à améliorer ces dernières avec ces produits rares, alors nous pourrons nous en servir contre le SHIELD et les Avengers.**

De la technologie wakandienne… J'étais familier avec ce genre de chose. C'est grâce à cela que j'ai pu créer mon uniforme et mes lunettes de vision tout seul.

\- **Espérons que ce sera efficace… Notre échauffourée avec le SHIELD a beaucoup retardé mon unité durant l'Opération Caméléon. Nous avions survécu de peu, mais ce fut difficile sans armes adéquates pour nous défendre.**

\- **Soyez sans craintes, commandant Davis. HYDRA ne se laissera pas écraser par ces idiots du SHIELD et leur groupe de super héros. Nous ferons tout pour réduire à néant tout danger potentiel à nos ambitions.** **Comme nous l'avons fait avec les Parker i ans.**

J'ai douté de mon audition pendant quelques secondes.

\- **Même si nous nous sommes effectivement débarrassé des scientifiques Richard et Mary Parker, ainsi que d'un possible « mutant » caché au sein de cette famille de quatre, cela nous a tout de même coûté quatre de nos agents. En plus de ça, toutes leurs recherches et carnets de notes ont disparus en cendres avec leur demeure. **_Rétorqua le commandant Davis._

\- **Incident regrettable, en effet. Mais leur sacrifice aura empêché ces gêneurs d'aider notre ennemi de longue date, à défaut de pouvoir réutiliser leurs créations pour le bien de nos objectifs.**

Je pressai une main contre ma bouche pour étouffer ma respiration saccadée, tandis que l'autre s'accrochait au niveau de mes poumons brûlants. J'en avais trop entendu… Je décidai de m'enfuir, de peur de m'évanouir sur place. J'avais pris soin de m'éloigner sans bruit, mais mes jambes tremblantes manquèrent de me lâcher. Pris par la peur, je me suis élancé dans les longs couloirs de la base en direction des dortoirs. Une fois retourné entre les murs de ma chambre, je me suis laissé lentement glisser au sol, inspirant et expirant de manière irrégulière…

Les souvenirs que j'avais enfoui au fond de mon âme se ravivèrent comme le feu qui a ravagé mon passé. « Richard et Mary Parker », « 4 ans », « quatre agents », « disparus en cendres »… Ces mots eurent l'effet d'un coup de poignard asséné à mon coeur. Je me revoyais à genoux près de ma mère, mon corps maculé de sang… Maculé du sang de ma famille. De mon visage noyé de larmes et de rouge carmin. De mon regard horrifié devant les quatre hommes qui les ont tués, fixant le canon du pistolet qui allait s'apprêter à me descendre sans la moindre pitié…

Tout à coup, un flash blanc apparut devant mes yeux. Je me souvins avoir aperçu durant une courte seconde un insigne sur l'avant-bras d'un des meurtriers. Ma mémoire reconstruisit alors la scène dans les moindres détails, jusqu'au plus infime… À ce moment-là, après quatre années d'amnésie traumatique, je sus de quoi était composé l'insigne.

Une tête de mort avec six tentacules.

Le symbole d'HYDRA.

HYDRA étaient les responsables de la mort de mes parents, de mon oncle et de ma tante. Cette hypothèse m'avait déjà traversé l'esprit une ou deux fois lors de ma capture, mais maintenant j'en avais la certitude. Ces démons m'ont tous volé… Ma famille, mes amis de l'orphelinat, mon enfance, jusqu'à mon corps qu'ils ont modifiés à leur guise pour me transformer en assassin.

La nausée s'empara de mes intestins… Je me repliai sur moi-même, la tête enfoncée sur mes genoux et les mains fermement accroché à mon crâne. Mon cœur vide se remplit lentement de sentiments sombres et incandescents…

Soudain, mon esprit buta sur une information lancée par le commandant Davis… « Les Parker étaient une famille de quatre ». C'était pourtant faux. J'étais le fils de Richard et Mary Parker, ainsi que le neveu de Ben et May. Nous étions une famille de cinq personnes… Alors comment était-ce possible qu'HYDRA ignore l'existence de « Peter Parker » ? En admettant que l'organisation a des agents infiltrés partout dans le monde, comment expliquer le fait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait su que les ennemis qu'ils cherchaient à éliminer ont eu un enfant ?

En recollant progressivement les morceaux de cet immense puzzle qu'était mes souvenirs, je finis alors par tout comprendre…

Lorsque j'avais cinq ans, j'ai demandé à mes parents quel était leur métier. Ils m'ont répondu qu'ils étaient scientifiques dans un grand laboratoire, sans jamais préciser lequel ni quel était la nature de leurs recherches. Je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus, et je m'étais simplement contenté de ces affirmations. Le jour où je suis rentré dans leur chambre pour y découvrir le papier froissé évoquant HYDRA, une autre feuille abandonnée se trouvait également par terre. Un dessin schématique, gribouillé au stylo, mais dont je parvenais à reconnaître la forme d'une araignée.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à mon cerveau pour lier ce dessin avec l'araignée qui m'avait mordue… Tout m'apparut ensuite clair comme de l'eau de roche. Mes parents travaillaient pour Oscorp dans le domaine génétique, et auraient réussis à modifier l'ADN d'un arachnide. Ayant conscience du danger que pourrait représenter cette expérience entre de mauvaises mains, ils ont effacé l'existence de cette araignée radioactive jusque dans les bases de données du laboratoire. Et comme ils l'avaient fait pour leur création, ils ont tout mis en œuvre pour « disparaître » des radars d'HYDRA et dissimuler mon identité aux yeux de l'organisation criminelle, afin que je sois écarté de tout danger. Malheureusement, un espion a probablement retrouvé des notes incomplètes de mon père et de ma mère, les a interprétées de façon erronée et a tiré la fausse conclusion que le couple de scientifiques « abritait un mutant ». HYDRA a alors sommé l'ordre d'annihiler cette menace potentielle en ôtant la vie de toute la famille Parker avant que le soi-disant « mutant » ne devienne trop dangereux pour eux.

Mes parents savaient ce qui attendrait leur enfant si HYDRA venaient à poser leurs mains sur lui. Ils savaient que leurs jours étaient comptés, et qu'ils ne pourront pas échapper à leur sort… Et pourtant, ils ont tout sacrifiés pour me protéger et me permettre de vivre une enfance heureuse et insouciante.

Ma famille est morte à cause d'un mensonge. Et moi, jeune garçon abandonné par le destin, je n'ai fait que tomber encore et encore, couverts de blessures, perdant tout rayon de lumière que je parvenais à retrouver, jusqu'à sombrer dans le désespoir.

Une violente colère m'envahit, au point que mon souffle ressemblait à celui d'un animal sauvage. Je voulus déchirer mes draps et mon oreiller, détruire en mille morceaux cette chambre, anéantir en charpies tout ce qui se trouvait sur mon chemin.

Subitement, mon attention se focalisa sur un détail… La morsure de l'araignée radioactive ne m'avait pas tué. Si cela avait été un venin ordinaire, j'aurais été mort depuis un long moment, ou en tout cas gravement paralysé. Hors ce n'était pas du tout le cas… Mon ADN a été altéré, comme celui de l'araignée lorsque mes parents ont expérimentés sur elle. Autrement dit, j'étais devenu un mutant… Exactement ce que HYDRA cherchait à éliminer en tuant les Parker.

Quelle ironie…

Sans le savoir, HYDRA venait de laisser en vie la menace qu'il pensait avoir supprimé. En faisant de ce dernier un espion et un hackeur confirmé, ils ont laissé grandir un virus qui allait programmer leur autodestruction.

Ce fut à cet instant que je sus ce qu'était la noirceur qui s'était emparé de mon cœur meurtri…

La haine.

Une haine pure et flamboyante.

Je voulais me venger. Me venger d'HYDRA, de ces salauds qui croyaient pouvoir décider du destin d'autrui et prendre la vie de personnes innocentes, de cette organisation qui se prenait pour Dieu.

_Je leur ferais payer pour tous les crimes qu'ils ont commis… Je ne les laisserai plus répandre le chaos ni faire de nouvelles victimes sur leur passage. Je le refuse !_

Je savais que ce que je m'apprêtais à entreprendre comme plan était trop ambitieux pour un gosse de 12 ans comme moi, voire carrément suicidaire. Une seule erreur pouvait m'être fatale. Un seul instant d'hésitation pouvait m'envoyer six pieds sous terre… Mais j'étais prêt à prendre tous les risques. Peu importe à quel point la route que j'allais emprunter était brumeuse et incertaine, je ne reculerai devant rien pour entraîner HYDRA dans les abysses de la mer.

Mon pendentif saura me guider.


	4. Acte 4 : Crépuscule

Échapper aux regards des hauts gradés d'HYDRA n'était pas une chose aisée. Ils avaient un œil sur tous leurs agents, nouvelles recrues comme vétérans. Toute personne dissidente ou susceptible de se retourner contre eux était soit « remise à sa place » - torturé jusqu'à ses dernières limites -, soit purement et simplement éliminée. Néanmoins, certaines divisions étaient plus étroitement surveillées en raison de leur importance stratégique au sein de l'organisation, comme les Tigres (les soldats et les assassins), les Renards (chargés diplomatiques) et les Hiboux (les gestionnaires des bases et des plans d'action). Les autres ne servaient que d'éclaireurs ou de charpentiers, tous semblables à des pions sur une table d'échecs : si l'un d'entre eux était tué, il se faisait automatiquement remplacé. Les espions étaient logés à cette même enseigne.

Pour tous les adultes du réseau criminel, je n'étais qu'une taupe anonyme et docile. Mon absence d'expressivité et mon tempérament passif me rendait pratiquement invisible. Tant que je me contentais de m'entraîner, réaliser mes missions et faire mes rapports, ils n'avaient aucune raison de m'accorder la moindre attention.

C'était en usant de leur arrogance que je trompai la vigilance d'HYDRA.

À force d'épier les moindres faits et gestes des agents de toutes les factions à distance, que ce soit à Ichor ou dans toutes les bases où j'ai été envoyé à travers le monde, je connaissais sur le bout des doigts le fonctionnement des caméras de surveillance, où était stocké leurs documents papiers et numériques, les failles de leur système informatique et l'emplacement de toutes leurs cellules secrètes, centres de recherches comme réserves d'armements. La découverte de mes pouvoirs d'araignée et mon expérience de hackeur m'a grandement aidé dans cette tâche.

D'une certaine façon, les expérimentations qu'a opérées HYDRA sur mon corps ont énormément atténués les effets secondaires de la morsure mutagène. Si je n'avais pas été conditionné à subir de fortes injections, j'aurais certainement été malade pendant une semaine et les hauts gradés auraient commencé à se douter de quelque chose à mon sujet. Ce ne fut heureusement pas le cas.

Ichor était la base principale de ces démons, là où repose leur cœur stratégique et technologique. C'était là que je devais attaquer pour leur causer des dommages importants.

Chaque soir, juste après la patrouille des gardes, je piratai discrètement la petite caméra de mon antre privé avec un portable récupéré durant une mission en solitaire puis modifié par mes soins. Je laissais tourner en boucle les dernières secondes d'enregistrement de moi prétendant dormir afin de donner l'illusion aux geôliers que je me tenais tranquille, tandis que je m'extirpai hors de la pièce par la ventilation. Je réutilisai cette technique avec toutes les caméras de la base pour « effacer » ma présence des yeux des sentinelles. Une fois cela fait, j'avais la liberté de me balader où bon me semblait. Mes principales cachettes étaient les chambres fortes contenant des matériaux rares ou extraterrestres, car elles étaient isolées de toute fréquence extérieure. Les ondes électriques ne se répandaient qu'à l'intérieur de ces endroits, et non au-delà. Il était donc impossible pour les agents de sécurité de tracer mes appareils de hackage.

Je profitai de cet accès à ces métaux précieux pour perfectionner mon uniforme au maximum. Oreillette longue portée, gants connectés, bracelets optimisés avec lance-toiles et générateur de champs de force, lunettes fiabilisées… Mon ordinateur et mon portable furent eux aussi améliorés par ces technologies venues d'ailleurs. En plus d'un pistolet que je gardais toujours en ma possession, je m'étais également fabriqué des explosifs, des petites bombes fumigènes, des sprays à gaz narcoleptiques, un taser artisanal, ainsi que des seringues remplies de produits amnésiques. Je m'étais confectionné un véritable arsenal.

Cependant, je savais que je ne pourrais pas vaincre un empire comme HYDRA tout seul. Même avec mes facultés physiques et intellectuelles décuplées et mon entraînement militaire, je n'aurais pas la force de tenir tête à une armée d'assassins d'élites beaucoup plus âgés et expérimentés que moi. J'avais besoin d'aide. Et il n'existait qu'une seule organisation au monde capable de combattre HYDRA à puissance égale… Le SHIELD. Ces derniers connaissaient l'existence du réseau criminel depuis longtemps et disposaient de liaisons avec plusieurs agences de sécurités gouvernementales, ainsi qu'à des armes militaires de pointes. En fouillant un peu leurs bases de données, ils auraient menés des interventions contre HYDRA depuis la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, résultant en plus d'une centaine d'attaques et d'agents arrêtés ou tués. Si la majorité d'entre eux avaient causés beaucoup de pertes à l'organisation à la tête de mort, cela ne l'affaiblissait pas réellement sur la durée… Le SHIELD avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas couper les têtes de l'Hydre, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à cerner les véritables points faibles de la créature antique pour l'achever.

Je me doutais bien que je n'étais pas dans un film Star Wars où il avait des gentils et des méchants clairement définis. Le SHIELD n'était probablement pas exempte d'agissements discutables, voire à user du mensonge pour préserver ses secrets. Néanmoins, je m'en moquais… J'avais déjà décidé d'affronter tous les dangers pour assouvir ma vengeance, même la mort.

Dès lors, je pris contact en toute discrétion avec le SHIELD sous le nom de code « Caïn ». Je leur transmettais toutes les informations secrètes que je détenais par différents moyens, essentiellement en code morse et implantation de dossiers dans leur cœur informatique. Tout y était résumé dans les moindres détails, en toute transparence. Mon pendentif émettait la même lueur blanche à chaque envoi, comme un signe réconfortant. Alors que je pressais jour après jour les touches de mes appareils électroniques, Je priai intérieurement pour que mes messages soient pris au sérieux… Si je ne parvenais pas à convaincre le SHIELD de ma trahison envers HYDRA, je perdrais ma seule et unique chance de les vaincre. Heureusement, ils n'ont ignoré aucun de mes rapports, notamment en ce qui concernait les espions infiltrés au sein de leur organisation ou leurs agences alliés. En tout, plus d'une centaine de milliers d'agents furent arrêtés. Leur « mal intérieur » étant désormais éliminé, les cellules d'HYDRA n'attendaient plus qu'à être détruite. Le SHIELD se chargeait des attaques directes, moi du parasitage interne.

Un jour, lors d'un piratage assez complexe dans une zone cryptée du cœur informatique d'HYDRA, j'appris la véritable identité du Soldat de l'Hiver : il s'agissait du Sergent James « Bucky » Barnes, soldat du 107ème Régiment d'Infanterie et ami de Steve Rogers, connu sous le nom de Captain America. Les conditions de son optimisation, son lavage de cerveau et sa cryostase régulière y étaient également répertoriées. Cette nouvelle me surpris au plus haut point… S'il était difficile de nier une forme de fierté d'avoir été entraîné par un héros de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, la colère m'envahit rapidement en constatant les horreurs qu'ils lui ont fait subir pour le transformer en assassin. Ces immondes chiens galeux se délectaient de triturer impitoyablement la vie de leurs victimes pour les convertir à leurs idéaux corrompus… Cela me rendait malade. Il était hors de question que je les laisse continuer à utiliser Barnes comme un outil.

Je l'ai alors suivi en filature durant une de ses missions en Europe de l'Est, par un hasard fortuit où j'avais également une tâche de reconnaissance à accomplir dans les environs. J'ai attendu nerveusement son retour dans une des cellules d'HYDRA de la zone pour le prendre en embuscade dans une armurerie, caché à l'intérieur des ventilations… Nous deux avions vu nos métabolismes modifiés à partir de nombreuses expérimentations : moi par des drogues et une morsure mutagène, lui par le Sérum du Super Soldat. À cause de cela, personne n'a jamais réussi à lui tenir tête plus de quelques secondes, pas même un homme avec une carrure similaire à la sienne. Ses capacités surhumaines et ses yeux intenses suffisaient à faire trembler de peur toute victime ayant eu le malheur de croiser son chemin. Même les agents les plus orgueilleux de l'organisation criminelle le craignaient. C'était dire à quel point la réputation de tueur d'élite de Barnes ne devait pas être prise à la légère… Je pris une profonde inspiration et fit le vide dans mon esprit.

_Je dois agir vite. Si je suis trop lent, ce dernier sonnera l'alerte et les agents d'HYDRA répliqueront pour me tuer. Je n'ai droit qu'à un seul essai._

Lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître la silhouette si familière de Barnes, ma respiration se coupa en un instant. Le soldat reposa ensuite ses armes les unes après les autres sur les étagères, dans un silence suffocant. Une fois qu'il eut le dos tourné, j'activai à distance deux mini-bombes fumigènes dissimulées entre deux rayonnages de fusils de sniper. Barnes fut pris par surprise et toussa à pleins poumons. Après que la fumée soit devenue complètement opaque, je l'ai attaché avec mes toiles pour l'immobiliser puis je me suis jeté sur lui par derrière avant de lui planter une seringue au cou, la seule partie de son corps où sa peau était découverte. Une fois le produit inoculé, l'homme au bras métallique s'effondra à terre au bout de dix secondes, inconscient. Ma respiration saccadée se calma petit à petit. Je me suis ensuite lentement approché de lui pour prendre son pouls, afin d'avoir la certitude qu'il soit toujours vivant. Heureusement, son rythme cardiaque battait normalement. J'ai soupiré de soulagement.

Je pris un court instant pour observer son visage… Il n'avait pas l'air menaçant sans son masque sur la bouche, ni même dangereux. Ses traits étaient fins, mais en même temps marqués. Comme nous étions systématiquement surveillés par les hauts gradés d'HYDRA, il était impossible pour les agents de créer des relations avec les autres. Nos entraînements en duo furent les seuls moments où nous pouvions interagir autrement que comme des robots… Barnes s'était montré patient avec moi, a reconnu mes efforts, n'a pas hésité à arrêter nos séances pour que je me repose et me montrait un regard teinté d'empathie lors de ces pauses si rares. On ne se parlait pas - du moins, pas beaucoup -, mais un échange d'iris suffisait pour communiquer. Il fut un confident pour le jeune garçon que j'étais… Et un mentor.

Un être aussi héroïque que lui ne méritait pas de voir son nom sombrer dans l'oubli. Il ne méritait pas d'être traité comme une arme de destruction massive. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il était réellement. James « Bucky » Barnes était un héros, non un tueur. Et si laisser partir l'unique particule de chaleur qu'il restait de mon destin sans lumière me permettait de sauver la vie d'une personne que je respectais profondément, alors cette action risquée en valait la peine.

Je revins soudain à la réalité quand le souffle de Barnes expirait plus fort. Il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Je suis retourné aussitôt dans les ventilations pour m'enfuir, le tout en faisant disparaître mes empreintes, fondre mes toiles qui l'enrôlait avec un bouton sur mon bracelet et en refermant les grilles avec précaution. J'avançai à tâtons dans les conduits d'aération pour m'échapper, retrouvant mes repères grâce à mes sens d'araignée. Lorsque je parvins finalement à sortir de la cellule d'HYDRA, une énorme explosion retentit à l'intérieur, suivi de plusieurs coups de feu. Je pris très vite les jambes à mon cou et partit le plus loin possible de cette zone de guerre. À mon retour à la base d'Ichor, j'ai prétendu devant les hauts gradés que j'avais été pris en escarmouche par deux agents du SHIELD durant ma mission de reconnaissance, située à plusieurs kilomètres de la base détruite. Étant donné que les confrontations entre les deux organisations étaient très régulières, ce scénario apparut crédible pour eux. Ils me laissèrent ainsi filer sans accroche.

Le lendemain de cet évènement, le Soldat de l'Hiver avait disparu. Plusieurs agents d'HYDRA ont été retrouvés mort dans les ruines de la cellule secrète, pour la grande majorité tués par balles ou calcinés. Le super soldat avait quant à lui totalement échappé au radar de l'organisation criminelle. Son contrôle mental fut entièrement annihilé, effaçant du même coup toute possibilité de le ramener à leurs côtés.

Depuis cet instant, les hautes instances d'HYDRA perdirent petit à petit l'illusion de contrôle qu'elles pensaient détenir. Les dégâts irréversibles se multiplièrent : raids méthodiques du SHIELD, bases de données toujours plus instables, arrestations ou décès de centaines d'agents et de chefs, destructions de leur arsenal militaire et de leurs véhicules de transport… L'Hydre de Lerne entamait sa lente agonie, sans qu'il ne puisse en trouver l'origine ou l'arrêter.

Plusieurs mois après la volatilisation de Barnes, une zone cryptée du cœur informatique d'HYDRA attira mon attention du fait de sa similitude avec une autre zone qui se trouvait sur celui du SHIELD. Ces dernières étaient particulièrement protégées par de nombreux protocoles de sécurité. Mais c'était sans compter sur mon instinct et mon don de décodage… Après avoir réalisé différentes manipulations pour avoir accès à leur contenu, j'appris l'existence d'un sceptre ayant appartenu à un dieu Asgardien du nom de Loki. En analysant en profondeur les deux zones cryptées, la version du SHIELD expliquait le fonctionnement de l'objet, tandis que celui d'HYDRA était plus fourni sur sa conception et sa véritable fonction. Il s'agissait d'un dispositif de confinement pour la Pierre de l'Esprit, dont le Sceptre tire ses pouvoirs. Je découvris alors que le Baron von Strucker était en possession de ce Sceptre depuis un long moment et qu'il avait pratiqué des expérimentations sur de nombreux sujets humains volontaires à partir de ce dernier afin de les changer en puissants soldats. Tous y ont perdus la vie, à l'exception de deux jumeaux : Pietro et Wanda Maximoff, originaires de Sokovie.

Je me sentis nauséeux… HYDRA a profité de la colère de tous ces gens pour les berner avec une promesse de leur donner les moyens de « rendre justice eux-mêmes », pour au final les regarder se détériorer avec indifférence jusqu'à ce qu'ils trépassent après de longues souffrances. Comment ces barbares pouvaient commettre des actes aussi horribles et continuer à dormir la nuit ?

Je n'avais pas besoin d'en savoir davantage pour conclure à quel point ces jumeaux optimisés pourraient devenir dangereux s'ils se laissaient aveugler par leur haine. Ils étaient tous deux victimes de manipulation, comme Barnes.

Et il n'y avait que moi pour les sauver de l'emprise de cette organisation maléfique.

Je partis pour la Sokovie dès l'aube, en prétendant à mes supérieurs que j'avais « détecté » un groupuscule d'agents du SHIELD qui aurait découvert le secret des conflits qui ravage le pays. Ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux, puisqu'il y avait effectivement des membres de leur némésis dans les environs. Je leur ai montré des preuves pour confirmer mes dires, puis ils me laissèrent rejoindre l'Europe de l'Est en me sommant de leur donner la position exacte des agents pour que des assassins d'HYDRA puissent les neutraliser. Sauf que je n'avais aucunement l'intention de stopper le SHIELD… Ces derniers avaient engagés dans le même temps plusieurs raids simultanés contre des bases d'HYDRA répandues tout autour du globe, ce qui fut une diversion parfaite pour moi. Néanmoins, comme les Avengers combattaient également sur le terrain, cette distraction ne durerait pas longtemps. Ce n'était l'affaire que de quelques jours, voire quelques heures. Je devais agir à la Base de Recherche d'HYDRA avant leur arrivée.

La forteresse se trouvait non loin de la ville de Novi Grad, où je dus user de ruse pour échapper aux violents combats présents sur les lieux. Il était évident qu'un complexe aussi important et stratégique pour HYDRA était lourdement défendu, étant équipé d'un bouclier d'énergie et de tourelles améliorées pour tirer des décharges surpuissantes. Et c'était sans compter des mitrailleuses, des chars, des camions et des jetpacks. Cependant, rien n'était infaillible pour un virus de mon genre… Je parvins à échapper à la vigilance des agents d'HYDRA sur place en passant par la forêt qui entourait la base. Une fois arrivée proche du centre de recherche, j'ai utilisé une bombe pour attirer les gardes vers un point précis, puis une autre pour ouvrir une brèche et m'infiltrer à l'intérieur. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les troupes armées se déploient partout dans le complexe, prêt à attaquer le ou les intrus qui se sont introduits dans leur repère.

J'arpentai les ventilations à la recherche des jumeaux Maximoff. Deux « auras » similaires et anormales me firent remonter jusqu'à eux, de l'autre côté de la forteresse. Ils étaient enfermés dans des cellules, en train d'expérimenter leurs nouvelles capacités probablement acquises par l'exposition au Sceptre. L'homme possédait une vitesse surhumaine, tandis que la jeune femme semblait avoir de nombreux pouvoirs mentaux aux vues de sa capacité à faire léviter des objets par télékinésie et à les écraser. Je sentis des sueurs froides couler le long de mon front… Bien qu'ils aient l'air inexpérimenté au premier abord, ces deux jumeaux ne restaient pas moins maîtres de leurs capacités extraordinaires. J'osais à peine imaginer le combat serré qui m'attendrait si je devais me retrouver à les affronter ensemble. Néanmoins, les apercevoir enfermés entre quatre murs étroits me rappelait la première fois où je m'étais réveillé dans cette chambre grise après mon enlèvement. Cette sensation d'être privé de liberté, qu'une force obscure nous arrachait notre libre-arbitre pour nous réduire à l'état de rats de laboratoire ou de marionnettes manipulables… C'était écœurant.

Je mis un masque à gaz sur la bouche, sortis deux petites capsules de gaz narcoleptiques, puis les plaça devant les grilles de ventilations des cellules des jumeaux Maximoff avant de les activer. L'odeur se répandit très vite entre leur murs, et avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir ou comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, les deux prisonniers s'effondrèrent à terre au bout de quelques secondes, inconscients. Je me sentis un peu coupable d'avoir utilisé la même méthode que l'espion qui m'a enlevé de l'orphelinat, mais à la différence de ce dernier, je ne voulais pas qu'ils leur arrivent quelque chose de mal. Je coupai par la suite toutes les sources d'énergie de la Base de Recherche et les verrouilla avec un système complexe pour camoufler ma présence. Je m'introduisis dans la cellule de Pietro, puis j'y ai glissé une clé USB et un message dans une poche de sa veste noire. Elle contenait toutes les informations sur les activités illégales d'HYDRA en Sokovie et leur responsabilité sur les conflits qui ronge leur pays. Si lui et sa sœur venait à être récupéré par les Avengers, ils sauront le visage de leurs vrais ennemis. Peut-être même qu'ils deviendraient des héros à leurs côtés… C'était tout ce que je souhaitais pour eux. Je repartis aussitôt dans les ventilations pour m'enfuir, bien que secoué par les différentes vagues d'explosions qui firent vrombir les conduits. Une fois à l'extérieur, je repris de nouveau le chemin de la forêt et je courus à en perdre haleine, sans jamais me retourner. Je suis revenu à Ichor en pleine nuit.

J'appris quelques jours plus tard en écoutant une discussion entre deux hauts gradés que la Base de Recherche d'HYDRA en Sokovie s'était effondrée. Les Avengers ont récupéré le Sceptre et le Baron von Strucker fut capturé par le SHIELD. Les jumeaux Maximoff avaient eux aussi mystérieusement disparus, comme Barnes.

HYDRA avait perdue toutes ses bases stratégiques, ainsi que ses opérants les plus puissants.

L'Hydre de Lerne était désormais à bout de forces. Plus rien ne pouvait le sauver de la mort.

Les conditions pour mettre en œuvre la dernière phase de mon plan étaient réunies…

Ma vengeance allait enfin arriver à son terme.


	5. Acte 5 : Liberté

Je levai les yeux vers le ciel : il était entièrement teinté de noir, sans étoiles ni constellations. Seule la pleine lune rayonnait d'une blancheur pure.

L'Océan Pacifique était gigantesque, et ses eaux s'étendirent au-delà de l'horizon. C'était un terrain fertile pour HYDRA afin de créer des bases militaires et sous-marines. Les complexes les plus importants étaient affublés d'un nom comme « Tsunami » ou « Nemesis », tandis que les plus petits étaient répertoriés par un numéro. Dans le lot, il existait une 'extension' d'Ichor à quelques kilomètres de celle-ci : une base de la forme d'un iceberg servant d'entrepôt pour les sous-marins. L'essentiel de la fondation était immergé dans l'eau, tandis qu'un dôme de verre situé en hauteur était relevé à la surface. Bien entendu, la verrerie replongeait sous l'océan au lever du jour afin de ne pas révéler sa présence aux autorités. Il n'y avait que dix gardes qui se chargeaient de son entretien toute l'année, de jour comme de nuit. Je pus disposer d'eux sans réel problème car ils n'étaient pas connus pour leurs talents de combattants.

Dans ma main droite se trouvait une télécommande. Un dispositif explosif.

Oui… J'allais faire éclater HYDRA en feux d'artifices. Pas seulement Ichor, non… Toutes les bases autour du monde ayant échappées aux filets du SHIELD allaient être détruites en une seule fois.

Durant mes infiltrations dans les réserves de matériaux de l'organisation, j'avais découvert un caisson métallique ressemblant étrangement à ceux que les taupes avaient volés à Oscorp. Il y avait à l'intérieur des milliers de petits fusibles pas plus grands que 5 centimètres, avec une télécommande collée sur le socle. Ma curiosité fut piquée à vive… J'ai scanné le code barre située à l'arrière du caisson, et les petits objets se révélèrent être des cartouches modifiées remplies d'HMX - un des explosifs les plus puissants sur terre. En recherchant ultérieurement des informations sur ces dernières dans les archives du réseau criminel, il s'est avéré que les scientifiques d'HYDRA avaient utilisés des matériaux extraterrestres pour les rendre plus puissantes et plus stables. Et selon leur rapport d'expérimentations, trois fusibles suffisaient pour effondrer un immeuble de plusieurs étages. Leurs capacités de destructions étaient tout simplement phénoménales. Même de l'autre côté du globe, les cartouches explosaient en synchronisation grâce à des ondes répandues via un satellite spatiale de l'organisation à tête de mort. Tordu, mais malin… Autre détail que je notai : les fusibles restèrent en « sommeil » tant que la télécommande n'a pas été activée. Même exposées à des chocs ou à des hautes températures, elles n'explosaient pas de leur plein gré.

J'avais d'abord eu l'idée de les céder au SHIELD, quand une pensée me traversa l'esprit… HYDRA ne savaient que créer des machines de guerres, qu'elles soient matérielles ou humaines. Moi, Barnes, les jumeaux Maximoff… Combien de tragédies et de destins brisés avaient-ils engendrés au nom d'objectifs ineptes et immoraux ? Sûrement beaucoup trop pour les compter…

_HYDRA a fauché ma famille sous couvert d'une explosion. Alors je leur renverrai le retour de flammes._

J'ai alors volé le contenu du caisson métallique au fur et à mesure que je me déplaçais à travers les différentes bases de l'organisation criminelle. Amérique, Asie, Europe… Les missions que me soumettaient les hauts gradés d'HYDRA m'aidèrent beaucoup pour aller d'un endroit à un autre. Chaque fois que je me retrouvais dans une cellule du réseau, je plaçai les fusibles dans des endroits où la réaction en chaîne serait la plus efficace, comme des tuyauteries ou des réserves d'électricité. Ce fut une longue épreuve de patience et de ténacité. Mais tout vient à qui sait attendre…

Au final, le SHIELD aura fait le gros du travail avec leur nombreux raid. Beaucoup de cartouches explosives furent retrouvées par l'agence de contre-espionnage, puis désactivées. Sur plus de 1000 bases disséminées sur la planète, il n'en restait plus qu'une quarantaine. Les derniers râles de vie de l'Hydre de Lerne.

Il m'aura fallu trois ans pour arriver à ce jour. Trois ans pour survivre aux crochets de ces démons qui ont chamboulé mon destin. Trois ans pour venger la mort de ma famille.

J'ai regardé la date qui était affiché sur l'écran de mon portable.

C'était le 15 août.

Je venais d'avoir 15 ans.

HYDRA a tué les personnes que j'aimais cinq jours après mon anniversaire - le 10 août -, il y a de cela sept ans. Ce jour du 15 août fut celui qui marqua la fin de mon enfance insouciante. Mais il allait désormais signer l'achèvement de ma revanche.

Avant de partir définitivement de cet endroit maudit, j'envoyai un dernier message au SHIELD en tant que Caïn.

_**« Ceci sont les derniers mots que je vous transmets. HYDRA est sur le point de sombrer. Je sais comment mettre un terme à leur existence… Et lorsque cela arrivera, il ne restera plus que cendres et poussières. Avant cela, je voulais vous avertir qu'un entrepôt de sous-marins existait encore dans l'Océan Pacifique. Un traceur déposé par mes soins vous permettra de le retrouver afin d'arrêter les derniers agents d'HYDRA encore en vie. Je fus honoré de vous avoir aidé. Adieu. »**_

Je regardais l'océan plongé dans les ténèbres, les yeux perdus dans le vide… Puis j'ai actionné le dispositif.

Une énorme colonne d'eau de plusieurs mètres de haut apparut brusquement au-dessus des vagues. Bien que le bruit de l'explosion fût étouffé par la mer, je pus clairement entendre un « boum » résonner dans les abysses. C'était la certitude qu'il me fallait pour comprendre que les fusibles explosifs avaient fonctionnés. Je jetais ensuite un œil à mon appareil de pistage qui avait répertorié toutes les bases d'HYDRA encore debout autour du globe, dont Ichor… Les croix bleues les représentant étaient devenus rouges, accompagnées d'un seul mot : « exterminé ».

… Cette fois, c'était fini.

L'Hydre de Lerne était mort.

Je fus plongé dans une forme d'état second, tandis que je contemplais la colonne d'eau redevenir des vagues… J'eus alors le réflexe de sortir mon pendentif pour le regarder. Le cristal scintillait d'un éclat similaire à la lune, émanant une chaleur au creux de ma paume. J'ignorais si ce n'était que le reflet de l'éclat de l'astre lunaire ou s'il s'agissait d'un signe du destin… Honnêtement, cela m'était égal. J'avais vengé mes parents, Ben et May. C'était tout ce qui m'importait.

J'abandonnai un de mes traceurs comme convenu pour laisser le SHIELD se charger de cet entrepôt. Je fis en sorte d'effacer mon souvenir de la mémoire des gardes inconscients avant de me diriger vers la réserve de sous-marins. Beaucoup étaient des véhicules militaires, mais il existait également des petits calibres adaptés pour une ou deux personnes. L'un d'entre eux venait d'être rénové et était prévu pour les longues distances. Sa forme circulaire me faisait penser au Faucon Millenium, à la différence près que celui-ci ne pouvait pas aller à vitesse-lumière. Dommage… Cependant, il disposait d'une réserve conséquente en énergie lui permettant de rester en capacité optimale pendant plusieurs jours, ainsi que d'une capsule d'éjection de secours. J'avais déjà observé des agents de mon ancienne unité d'espions piloter ce genre d'engins, donc je savais comment prendre en main ces machines. De toute façon, je n'avais pas d'autres choix. Je rentrais à l'intérieur du sous-marin, programmais les paramètres pour lui indiquer le chemin vers les Etats-Unis, l'activa puis m'enfuit de l'entrepôt. Lorsque la base disparut du radar, toute la pression qui pesait sur mes épaules s'évapora telle la fumée d'une bougie.

Peu après mon départ, je lâchai un bâillement. Mes paupières avaient du mal à rester ouverts, et mon corps manquait de s'écrouler au sol. Les insomnies étaient devenues mon quotidien depuis le jour où j'ai découvert la vérité sur le meurtre de ma famille. J'enchaînais les nuits blanches avec mes piratages, l'amélioration de mon uniforme et la création de mes gadgets. Le sommeil était un luxe que peu d'agents d'HYDRA pouvait se permettre. Beaucoup préféraient sacrifier la douceur des bras de Morphée pour échapper aux regards inquisiteurs des hauts gradés. L'instinct de survie prenait le dessus sur nos propres désirs. Mais ces chaînes rouges qui m'entravaient n'existaient plus. Je n'avais plus à tromper la fatigue.

J'ai actionné le mode autopilote du sous-marin afin qu'il puisse naviguer de façon autonome durant la nuit. Je me suis ensuite retiré dans une cabine privée, et je me suis assoupi à la seconde où ma tête s'est posé sur l'oreiller. Mon corps se détendit, bercé par le courant… Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, aucun cauchemar n'était venu me hanter. Pas même un rêve ou un souvenir. Mon esprit était totalement vide. Le sommeil profond devait y être pour quelque chose… Une fois reposé et en forme, je revins au cockpit pour reprendre le contrôle du sous-marin.

Il m'aura fallu 20 jours pour traverser l'océan. 20 jours à m'abstenir de manger sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité, à boire des gorgées d'eau pour compenser le manque de nourriture et à prier pour que les éléments ne se retournent pas contre moi. Le voyage fut long et éprouvant… Et pourtant, par un miracle inespéré, je finis par atteindre Ocean Beach, une plage populaire de San Francisco. Je faillis m'évanouir de joie lorsque la terre ferme apparut sur mon radar. Cela dit, un sous-marin de petit calibre qui accoste de nulle part sur le sable fin n'était pas des plus discrets, surtout en présence de monde… Je dus donc attendre la nuit pour pouvoir me rapprocher d'Ocean Beach. À environ quatre kilomètres de la plage, je vis que l'énergie du véhicule maritime était presque épuisée. Je mis alors en place la procédure d'éjection de la capsule de secours. Une fois avoir réuni le peu d'affaires que je possédais, j'abandonnai une petite bombe derrière moi avant de me propulser hors du sous-marin. Cette dernière explosa quelques secondes après mon départ, réduisant la carcasse du véhicule en mille morceaux. La capsule se dirigea vers Ocean Beach à la vitesse d'un missile, ce qui ne manqua pas de me secouer dans le peu d'espace qui m'entourait.

En moins de cinq minutes, la course effrénée s'arrêta brusquement. Il n'y avait plus aucun mouvement. Je sortis de la capsule complètement sonné, comme si on m'avait frappé la tête à coups de marteau, et mon corps peinait à bouger correctement. Je finis dès lors par tomber au sol après quelques pas. Ma respiration saccadée s'atténua progressivement, tandis que mes sens s'habituèrent à ce nouvel environnement. Le toucher du sable sur mes doigts et le vent caressant ma peau me procura une douce sensation d'apaisement…

_Je suis libre._

Une larme coula sur le côté de ma paupière droite. Une seule et unique larme, symbole de cette liberté retrouvée.

Une fois mon âme complètement détendu, je me suis relevé pour m'abriter dans une ruelle de San Francisco, non sans avoir auparavant détruit la capsule de secours qui m'avait ramené à Ocean Beach. Cependant, je n'arrivais pas à dormir… Le pavé froid et l'air humide qui se dégageait des ventilations me ramenèrent bien vite à la cruelle réalité de ma condition : celle d'un orphelin sans identité. Pouvais-je encore me considérer comme un être humain après toutes les horreurs qui m'ont accablé ? Je portais ce qui ressemblait vaguement à des vêtements, mais j'avais l'impression de ne plus reconnaître mon propre corps à force d'avoir été réduit à l'état de sujet de test pendant si longtemps.

Je poussais un soupir. Le bruit de la circulation et les bribes de discussions des passants allaient et venaient sans que je n'y prête la moindre attention. Je restais là, replié sur moi-même, passif.

Peu avant le lever du soleil, je sortis de la ruelle en quête d'un centre commercial pour y dérober quelques habits et chaussures invendus, ainsi qu'un sac à dos et un masque de santé noir camouflant mon visage. Je partis ensuite me changer dans les sanitaires, revêtant une chemise bleue nuit, un sweat bleu turquoise, une veste rouge pourpre, un jean, des chaussettes blanches et des baskets grises. Cela me fit tout drôle d'enlever mon uniforme d'espion afin de remettre des vêtements plus « ordinaires » - bien que je gardais mes bracelets optimisés aux poignets. Je pris un court instant pour observer mon reflet sur un miroir… Mon teint était pâle, presque livide, mes cheveux châtains en bataille, et mes yeux bruns profond se rapprochaient du noir. J'avais l'apparence d'une poupée de porcelaine. Les couleurs froides de mon habillage renforcèrent ce côté fantomatique qui m'entourait.

J'étais devenu personne. Ou plutôt, j'étais « redevenu » personne.

Je filai discrètement vers la sortie de secours en évitant les agents de sécurités qui venaient d'arriver, en prenant soin d'effacer toute trace de ma présence avant de partir. Le centre-ville de San Francisco venait à peine de se réveiller. Je pris alors la direction d'un parc pour m'abriter sous un arbre, à l'abri des regards. Mes yeux se perdirent dans l'immensité du ciel orangée, la tête vide de toute pensée. La haine et la vengeance furent ma seule raison de vivre durant ces trois longues années sous la coupe d'HYDRA… Et maintenant que celle-ci était accomplie, je n'avais plus rien. Ni toit, ni proches, ni repères. J'étais complètement perdu…

Le temps s'écoula lentement, et le soleil se dessina peu à peu à travers les nuages. Je finis par soupirer au bout d'une heure et demie, fatigué de me prendre la tête avec des questions sans réponses. Me morfondre sur mon sort ne m'avancera à rien. À quoi bon ? Mener une vie normale, à l'instar de tout adolescent de mon âge, m'apparut impossible depuis le jour où HYDRA a déréglé mon destin. Le petit garçon rêveur que je fus autrefois était mort en même temps que ma famille, et avait définitivement disparu lorsque l'araignée radioactive m'a transformé en mutant.

Je fermai les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration, humant l'odeur de la végétation autour de moi.

_Je ne suis plus Peter Parker. Je suis Thomas Flanders, un orphelin sans passé. Puisque je n'existais pas pour le monde, alors je mènerai une vie de chat._

Embrassant pleinement cette nouvelle identité, je finis par partir du parc et retourner dans une ruelle peu fréquentée de la ville. Bien que je n'aie aucun problème avec le milieu urbain, je n'étais pas vraiment familier avec San Francisco. Je n'y suis allé qu'une fois quand j'étais plus jeune, et à peine deux fois lors de mission d'infiltration. De plus, sa proximité avec l'Océan Pacifique me rappelaient mon emprisonnement au fond de la mer et toutes les tortures qu'HYDRA m'a infligé… Alors je pris la décision de revenir là où j'étais né : New York.

Etant donné que la métropole se trouvait de l'autre côté du pays, je rayais d'ores et déjà l'option de l'avion. Ce n'était pas évident de tromper la sécurité d'un aéroport, réputée infaillible. Je me ferais attraper avant même de m'infiltrer à l'intérieur d'un Airbus. Voler un hélicoptère était également hors de question car il n'aurait pas les capacités de parcourir plusieurs milliers de kilomètres, en plus d'être facilement repérable depuis le ciel. Restait donc une seule solution face à ce problème : l'autoroute. Même sans permis, je pouvais conduire. Et si jamais mon moyen de transport tombait en panne en cours de route, je n'aurais qu'à en trouver un autre ou chercher des alternatives pour me déplacer.

À la guerre comme à la guerre, comme dirait Barnes.

Et ainsi commença un nouveau voyage en solitaire. J'enchaînai les lignes de bus et les motos d'occasions, ville après ville, état après état, en faisant attention à ne jamais me faire prendre par les autorités. J'ai traversé le Nevada et le Colorado, en passant par l'Iowa, l'Ohio et la Pennsylvanie. Autant de paysages différents et de dépaysement qui rendirent mon excursion un peu plus paisible… Néanmoins, même avec la plus grande vigilance du monde, je me suis quelque fois confronté à des criminels qui se sont dit qu'attaquer un adolescent esseulé dans des zones isolées de la population était une bonne idée. J'eus tôt fait de les ramener sur terre et de les éliminer avec mes pouvoirs. Je les tabassais jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient inconscients, puis je leur effaçais la mémoire avant que la police arrive et se charge de leur arrestation. Heureusement, ce cas de figure était très rare, et mon voyage se poursuivit comme un long fleuve tranquille.

Au bout de six jours de périple, New York finit enfin par se dessiner dans mon champ de vision. Arrivé à New Jersey, je pus apercevoir depuis le toit des immeubles les buildings de la Grosse Pomme dissimulé à travers la brume. J'étais resté assis sur le bord d'un bâtiment pendant une heure en contemplant ce spectacle tout droit sorti d'un rêve… Il y a quatre ans, j'étais convaincu que je ne reverrai jamais la ville de mon enfance. Je refusais de m'accrocher à des illusions faussement réconfortantes qui n'auraient fait qu'approfondir mes blessures. Aucune torture n'était plus douloureuse dans l'enfer qu'était HYDRA que l'espoir. Et pourtant, me voilà de retour, plusieurs années après mon enlèvement. Une vague sensation de sérénité recouvra alors mon âme.

Une fois les pieds à nouveau à terre, je partis dans une station de métro pour voir s'il était possible de rejoindre New York depuis New Jersey. Par chance, le réseau PATH permettait effectivement d'effectuer la liaison entre les deux villes. J'utilisai le peu de monnaie que j'avais conservé afin de m'acheter un ticket en direction du World Trade Center. Le trajet a duré environ quinze minutes. Lorsque je suis retourné à la surface, je fus accueilli par un soleil éblouissant, éclairant les buildings de Manhattan en ce milieu d'après-midi. J'avais oublié la frénésie et l'activité permanente des rues new-yorkaises, si bien que je faillis tomber à peine quelques mètres parcourus.

_Mieux vaut ne pas s'éterniser ici…_ Pensais-je en tenant fermement les hanses de mon sac à dos.

Je fis profil bas et passais une grande partie de la journée à me balader çà et là dans la métropole afin de repérer et noter tous les abris où je pourrais passer la nuit sur mon téléphone. Lorsque le crépuscule commença lentement à se coucher, je reconnus au loin la couleur rougeâtre de Brooklyn. Tout était resté identique à mes souvenirs. À mesure que j'avançais dans les rues, de vieilles scènes se jouèrent dans ma mémoire… je me rappelais des moments où j'allais à l'école avec mes anciens camarades de l'orphelinat, de nos sorties à travers l'arrondissement et de nos soirées films dans le hall principal. Tout cela me paraissait si loin…

Par curiosité, je repris le chemin que j'avais l'habitude de prendre pour revenir à Forescent. Quelque chose au fond de moi me poussait à retourner là-bas… Je voulais apaiser ce doute qui m'engourdit l'esprit. J'ai choisi de déchirer le voile du mensonge et de regarder la réalité en face, aussi froide soit-elle. D'un pas lent et quelque peu appréhensif, j'arpentais Brooklyn Heights jusqu'à l'adresse de mon ancien refuge. Et une fois arrivé sur place, j'eus le souffle coupé.

L'orphelinat n'existait plus.

Le centre d'accueil avait été remplacé par une habitation pour particuliers de six étages, arborant la même architecture et teinte ocre que les maisons alentours. La cour intérieure avait disparue, et il n'y avait plus la moindre trace des anciens dortoirs pour enfants.

Cela ne me surprit pas beaucoup. Quatre ans se sont écoulés depuis mon absence. Les choses ont dû changer durant ce laps de temps. Ceci dit, je me doutais que la disparition de Forescent était loin d'être un hasard… HYDRA n'avait plus de raison de s'intéresser à l'orphelinat une fois avoir trouvé leurs futurs jeunes agents, et ont probablement détruit le bâtiment sous la forme d'un « malheureux accident ». Un sombre schéma qui me rappela la destruction de mon ancienne maison au Queens, il y a sept ans… Je secouai la tête, amer, puis je repris mon chemin ailleurs.

La nuit apparut plus vite que je le prévoyais. La fatigue de tous ces jours d'errance me retomba dessus comme une tonne de briques et alourdit petit à petit mon corps à chaque pas. Ma tête tourna en rond et je fus pris de vertiges. Si mon métabolisme modifié était pratique en termes de résistance physique et de régénération des blessures, il s'épuisait par contre beaucoup plus rapidement quand je n'arrivais pas à manger de manière régulière. De plus, mes capacités surhumaines s'en retrouvaient grandement atténuées. Et le vide au creux de mon estomac n'arrangea en rien mon état…

Ma marche m'emmena vers Cobble Hill, un petit quartier tranquille aux airs de village. C'était l'un des endroits les plus sûrs de Brooklyn, où la violence et les crimes se faisaient très rares. Peu de commerces demeuraient ouverts, mais leurs lumières m'aidèrent à me guider à travers l'obscurité. Alors que j'approchais d'un restaurant qui me semblait récemment construit, je vis des silhouettes ayant à peu près la même taille que moi en sortir. Pris de panique, je courus me réfugier vers une ruelle adjacente. Cet effort finit d'épuiser mes dernières forces, et mes jambes s'écroulèrent au sol.

L'odeur désagréable des déchets au fond de la ruelle me donna envie de vomir, ne résultant finalement qu'en quelques crachats de glaires. Malgré la température douce des nuits d'été, mon corps restait froid comme du marbre… Pendant un court instant, je craignais que les inconnus m'aient repéré détaler comme un lièvre, mais lorsque mes sens d'araignées restèrent muets durant plusieurs secondes, je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement. Je sortis ensuite mon téléphone pour regarder l'heure. L'horloge indiquait minuit passé.

_Il est tard…_

Je n'avais plus l'énergie de me relever. Alors j'ai essayé de trouver une position plus ou moins confortable pour reposer contre le mur en briques derrière moi, puis je me suis endormi sous un silence apaisant, laissant la fatigue m'emporter.


	6. Acte 6 : Nouveau départ

Lorsque je commençai à me réveiller, je fus surpris par l'étrange sensation de confort qui entoura mon corps. J'étais parfaitement allongé, alors que je me souvenais vaguement de m'être assoupi roulé en boule au coin d'une ruelle sombre. J'ouvris alors doucement les yeux et me redressa. Je me rendis compte que je n'étais plus à la rue mais dans une chambre. Les murs étaient bleus marines et la pièce était composé de peu d'ameublements : une étagère avec quelques livres, un placard, un bureau et une chaise. C'était une chambre d'invité des plus basiques, mais elle était bien plus spacieuse et chaleureuse que mon ancienne cellule grise. Je fus également rassuré de voir que mon sac à dos se trouvait juste au pied du lit et qu'il n'a pas été ouvert.

Une fois que je fus parfaitement éveillé, la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Un jeune homme se dessina à travers l'encadrement : à peine plus âgé que moi, de grande taille, une chemise à manche longue blanche, un jean noir, les cheveux courts et châtains clairs, la peau blanche et des iris bleu cristal. Nous nous sommes soutenus du regard pendant plusieurs secondes, durant lequel le temps s'arrêta de tourner. Je fus soudain assailli par une impression de déjà-vu. Un visage ovale, des traits carrés et lisses… Je ne connaissais qu'une seule personne qui abordait une telle physionomie. Plus je l'observais, plus l'évidence me sautait aux yeux. Lui aussi semblait habiter par le même trouble que moi…

Un silence s'installa. Je décidai donc de lui poser cette question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

\- **Leon ?**

Ma voix était faible, mais audible. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux de surprise, lâchant sur le coup la poignée de porte qu'il tenait toujours de la main droite. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment… Je ne savais pas ce qu'était devenu mes anciens camarades après que l'orphelinat ait disparu. Avaient-ils trouvé des parents ? Etaient-ils toujours à New York ? Est-ce que ce garçon était vraiment Leon ? Tant de questions qui fusèrent d'un seul coup dans ma tête… Des sueurs froides coulèrent le long de mon front, dissimulées par ma frange. Et alors que je commençai à devenir nerveux, le jeune homme s'exprima à son tour.

\- **Thomas ?**

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à mon tour d'avoir un air éberlué. Je reconnus ce timbre de voix rassurant et réfléchi. De plus, il avait prononcé le nom « Thomas » de but en blanc, sans contredire ma question. Seuls ceux qui ont vécu à Forescent savaient les noms des pensionnaires du centre d'accueil. Et s'il y avait des orphelins qui se souvenaient du patronyme « Thomas Flanders », cela ne pouvait être que mes quinze compagnons d'infortunes. Je liai ces indices comme les étoiles d'une constellation… Et je n'eus aucun doute.

Celui qui m'a ramené dans cette chambre était bien Leon East.

Ce dernier s'approcha de quelques pas vers moi, un peu hésitant.

\- **Tom… C'est bien toi ?**

Ma gorge se noua… Il n'y avait que mes amis pour m'appeler par ce surnom. Incapable de lui répondre, je voulus me lever pour le voir de plus près, mais je fus pris d'un étourdissement et manquais de tomber. Leon accourut à toute vitesse et me prit dans ses bras avant que ma tête ne s'écrase au sol.

\- **Doucement !** **Tu es encore affaibli, reste un peu allongé.**

Je ne pus qu'accepter la proposition, mon corps arrivant à peine à se tenir droit. J'adossai mon dos contre l'oreiller pour garder une position confortable, tandis que mon ami s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il me posa ensuite plusieurs questions par rapport à nos souvenirs communs, afin d'être sûr que j'étais bien Thomas Flanders. Cela ne sortait pas de nulle part… Quatre ans s'étaient écoulés sans que je n'aie montré le moindre signe de vie, et Leon n'était pas du genre à croire le premier imbécile prétendant être son meilleur ami disparu. J'ai alors joué le jeu afin de prouver l'authenticité de mes dires. L'interrogatoire dura environ une heure. À mesure que l'on discutait, les souvenirs revenaient les uns après les autres dans ma mémoire, et j'arrivai à répondre correctement à chacune de ses questions, même les plus précises. Après avoir eu la confirmation que j'étais sincère, Leon se mit à pleurer de joie et m'a serré très fort contre lui. J'eus beaucoup de mal à retenir mes larmes en le voyant dans cet état, et je lui rendis son étreinte silencieusement.

\- **Tom… Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir… Tu m'as manqué.**

\- **Tu m'as manqué aussi…**

Mon partenaire du crime constata soudainement que j'avais beaucoup maigri. Il me conseilla de prendre une douche, tandis qu'il allait préparer le petit-déjeuner. J'acquiesçai d'un léger mouvement de tête. Leon me prêta des habits de rechanges composés d'une chemise grise et un pantalon noir, puis je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour me laver. Je me sentis revigoré à mesure que l'eau chaude coula le long de ma peau… Une fois propre et vêtu, je revins au salon rejoindre Leon, qui m'accueillit avec le sourire. La table était jonchée de bacon, d'œufs au plat, de toasts, de crêpes, de jus de fruits et bien d'autres choses. J'ignorais comment il avait fait pour cuisiner aussi vite, mais contempler toute cette nourriture me donna envie de saliver. Je m'étais servi trois assiettes entières pour reprendre des forces, savourant avec délice ce repas, sous le regard amusé de mon ami.

Quand je fus finalement rassasié, Leon me raconta ce qui était arrivé à Forescent. Au moment du rappel quotidien où tous les enfants des dortoirs se réunissent dans les couloirs, les garçons avaient tout de suite remarqués que je n'étais pas là et ont averti Mme Sandfield. Cependant, avant que le personnel du centre d'accueil ne parte à ma recherche, un début d'incendie s'était subitement déclaré et le feu se répandit très rapidement du bâtiment central jusqu'aux chambres des orphelins. Il n'y eut heureusement aucune victime, bien que l'on ait déploré des blessés. L'incident fut médiatisé dans tout le pays, et même si la police avait mené une enquête pour déterminer l'origine de l'inflammation de l'orphelinat, l'auteur du drame ne fut jamais identifié. Néanmoins, en relisant les articles de presse qu'avait conservée mon ami, il était évident qu'HYDRA était responsable de cet accident.

Lorsque l'incendie fut totalement maîtrisé, une autre tâche attendait les autorités : replacer la soixantaine d'enfants rescapés dans de nouveaux centres d'accueil. Etant donné que tout avait brûlé dans les flammes, il fallait procéder à une demande de transfert longue et complexe, savoir où emmener les orphelins, sans parler des moyens financiers pour les prendre en charge.

\- **Il a fallu un mois de discussion pour reloger tous les enfants.** _Expliqua Leon._ **Nous quinze avons eu la chance de rester ensemble à New York, mais les autres ont été contraint de partir dans une province proche par manque de place.**

\- **Vous êtes resté à Brooklyn ?**

\- **Oui. On a simplement changé de quartier. Seulement, notre nouvel hébergement ne fut pas aussi paisible que Forescent… La moyenne d'âge des enfants qui vivaient là-bas allait de quatre à sept ans. À ce moment-là, on était déjà âgé de onze et douze ans, faisant de nous les « plus vieux » pensionnaires du centre d'accueil. Et c'était sans compter sur notre statut d'enfants précoces… Pour les gestionnaires de la résidence, on était déjà « grand » et « mature ». Du coup, ils ne voyaient pas l'intérêt de s'intéresser vraiment à nous.**

\- **Et comment vous avez fait pour le collège après l'incendie ?**

\- **L'établissement n'avait pas les moyens de nous envoyer ailleurs à Brooklyn, alors on a dû continuer notre scolarité sur place, avec des professeurs particuliers. Et même avec des notes excellentes et des travaux pratiques ingénieux et créatifs, on s'est senti délaissé par les adultes… Ils ne nous insultaient pas, ils ne nous frappaient pas, ils ne nous jugeaient pas, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'air de nous comprendre. Alors on a grandi en marge du centre d'accueil, sans véritable soutien pour nous remettre sur pieds.**

La fin de son discours me retourna les tripes… Je renfermai discrètement les poings sous la table et gardai profil bas, ayant trop peur de soutenir le regard de Leon. Malheureusement, ce garçon n'avait pas besoin de mots pour savoir quand je n'allais pas bien.

\- **Tom ? Ça ne va pas ?**

Je n'arrivais pas à lui répondre. Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de ma bouche. Je ne pus que me mordre la lèvre inférieure avec anxiété… Leon se leva alors et posa délicatement sa main sur mon épaule. Je mis un peu de temps avant de relever mes yeux vers lui : il n'y avait ni jugement ni pitié dans ses iris, juste de la gentillesse et de l'attention, bien que je devinais de l'inquiétude au fond de ses pupilles. J'hésitais pendant un moment à détourner à nouveau le regard, mais je finis par rassembler le peu de courage qu'il me restait pour enfin reprendre la parole.

\- **Je suis désolé… J'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute, ce qui vous ait arrivé…**

Mon ami fut quelque peu surprit par ma confession. Cependant, il reprit vite ses esprits et sa main se resserra un petit peu plus sur mon épaule.

\- **Ce n'est pas ta faute, Tom. Personne n'a pu prévoir qu'un enlèvement allait se produire au sein de Forescent, ni même que cela engendrerait l'explosion de notre ancien refuge. Ce n'était qu'un triste concours de circonstances, et rien d'autres.**

En y réfléchissant bien, il n'avait pas vraiment tort… À ce moment-là, je n'avais pas conscience de l'existence d'HYDRA et de la raison pour laquelle ils s'intéressaient à des orphelins précoces. J'avais vécu à l'orphelinat pendant trois ans sans qu'aucun incident n'apparaisse, comment j'aurais pu savoir que je me ferais enlever par une organisation criminelle mondiale qui avait auparavant pris pour cibles mes parents ? De toute façon, même si j'avais su qu'HYDRA m'espionnait, je n'aurais rien pu faire contre eux… Je soupirais comme j'en avais l'habitude, puis je posais ma main sur celle de Leon en signe d'approbation.

\- **Dis…** _Commençais-je à voix basse._ **Je passe du coq à l'âne, mais… Comment tu as su que c'était moi dans la ruelle ?**

Mon camarade marqua une pause avant de reprendre la parole.

\- **J'ai vu au loin une ombre frêle se jeter entre deux immeubles étroits, et cela m'a intrigué. Je fus surpris quand ce que je croyais être un chat errant était en réalité un garçon d'à peu près mon âge. J'ai alors utilisé mon portable avec une faible luminosité pour voir de qui il s'agissait, et tes traits me paraissaient tellement familiers que je fus pris d'un choc. J'ai également vu un fil pendre autour de ton cou… Je me suis approché tout doucement pour pouvoir l'observer, et… J'ai reconnu ton pendentif.**

Mes yeux s'agrandirent en entendant l'évocation de mon collier.

_Mon pendentif en cristal… Bien-sûr. Je l'avais montré à mes camarades lorsque nous étions seuls dans la cour de récréation de l'école. J'étais le seul enfant du centre d'accueil à posséder un tel bijou, sans compter le fait que je ne m'en séparais jamais. S'il y avait une chose qui pouvait prouver à coup sûr mon identité, c'était cet objet._

\- **Ces deux éléments me convinrent que c'était peut-être bien toi, Thomas Flanders. Alors je t'ai ramené chez moi à la force des bras. Je n'allais pas t'abandonner dehors, après tout !**

J'ignorais si je devais être impressionné par le fait que Leon était parvenu à me transporter jusqu'à son appartement à bout de bras, ou par le fait que ma marche de la veille ait pu me mener vers mon partenaire du crime. Ne sachant quoi répondre, je soupirais en baissant le regard, ce qui ne sembla pas déranger mon ami qui se mit à me caresser l'épaule qu'il soutenait toujours avec sa main.

Un silence apaisant s'installa, jusqu'à ce que mon attention se focalise sur le tic-tac de l'horloge du salon. Je levais alors les yeux pour voir le positionnement des aiguilles : elles indiquaient neuf heures du matin. Leon en fit de même.

\- **Déjà neuf heures ? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.**

\- **… Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne sais pas quel jour on est. **_Avouais-je d'une petite voix._

\- **On est vendredi. Mais je commence mon travail vers 13 heures 30, donc ça va.**

_Un travail ?_

Je regardais Leon avec un air un peu surpris. Mon camarade remarqua mon incompréhension et poursuivit.

\- **Je travaille en tant que serveur dans un restaurant qui a ouvert à Copple Hill, le « Orange Sunset ». Ça fait deux ans que je suis employé là-bas. **_Mon ami s'assit de nouveau sur sa chaise._

\- **Ça veut dire que tu t'es émancipé ?**

\- **Oui. Le patron du Orange Sunset, monsieur Cameron Owen, est venu un jour au centre d'accueil et fut intrigué par la présence d'adolescents dans un orphelinat constitué essentiellement d'enfants. Lorsqu'il a su pourquoi nous étions ici, Mr. Owen sympathisa rapidement avec nous et proposa à l'administration que nous travaillons à temps partiel pour son restaurant fraîchement construit. L'orphelinat accepta, et on a alterné entre nos cours et notre job jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse signer les papiers d'émancipation.**

\- **Je vois.**

Bien que Leon garde le sourire aux lèvres, je devinai dans ses paroles que lui et les autres avaient abandonné l'idée d'être adopté depuis longtemps. Peu de familles d'accueil étaient enclins à vouloir des adolescents, qui plus est précoces. L'émancipation était bien souvent la seule issue pour ces jeunes adultes orphelins pour tenter de se trouver une place dans la société.

\- **Une fois devenu indépendant, Mr. Owen nous engagea officiellement en tant qu'employé à temps plein du Orange Sunset. Il nous aida également dans nos démarches de logement.** _Leon but du jus d'orange pour se désaltérer._

\- **Tu veux dire que c'est grâce à lui que tu as pu t'installer ici ?**

\- **Exact. Il a tout réglé pour chacun d'entre nous : Appartement, emploi du temps, salaire… Tout ! C'est un véritable philanthrope, bienveillant et altruiste.**

\- **Wow…** _J'en étais bouche-bée._

Mon partenaire du crime m'observa pendant un cours instant puis, après avoir posé son verre sur la table, me fixa droit dans les yeux et me demanda :

\- **Ça te dirait d'aller le voir cet après-midi ?**

Je fus pris d'un électrochoc. J'étais tellement habitué à me terrer dans l'ombre que j'ai fini par appréhender le moment où je devais de nouveau me montrer en pleine lumière. La perspective d'approcher de nouveau des personnes après autant d'années d'isolement me tétanisa d'effroi… Je renfermais mes poings sous la table et me mordais la lèvre inférieure. Leon remarqua mes tourments tout de suite.

\- **Tu vas bien, Tom ?** _Me demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix._

\- **… Je… Je ne sais pas si je me sens capable de sortir dehors.**

\- **Comment ça ?**

Cette question me fit subitement rendre compte que je ne lui avais pas raconté ce qui m'était arrivé après mon enlèvement. J'avais soigneusement évité toute évocation de cette sombre période que j'ai passé dans les abysses de la mer. Une partie de moi ne voulait pas lui révéler la descente aux enfers que j'ai vécus, mais je n'avais pas non plus le courage de lui mentir… Ce serait injuste après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Alors je décidai de lui narrer qu'une partie de mes mésaventures de ces quatre dernières années : mon emprisonnement au cœur d'un groupe de criminels, la contrainte d'obéir aux ordres de mes bourreaux, l'instinct de survie en alerte constante, ma rébellion et ma fuite… Je fis en sorte de tisser une histoire plausible tout en y laissant des zones d'ombres. Malheureusement, Leon arrivait à lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Il se doutait que je ne lui disais pas tout. Malgré mon visage impassible et mon ton de voix assuré, je savais que mon expérience d'ancien espion était inefficace sur lui… Je finis par céder après de longues minutes d'hésitation, et je lui montrai mes pouvoirs en grimpant au plafond sans le moindre effort et en retombant parfaitement au sol sans me blesser. Mon partenaire du crime me regarda avec de grands yeux face à cette révélation.

Il y eut un moment de flottement durant lequel seul résonnait le tic-tac de l'horloge. Puis Leon se releva à nouveau et me fit face, ayant l'air d'avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

\- **Tom…** **Ces pouvoirs… Est-ce que c'est ce groupe de criminels qui… ?**

\- **Non. C'est une araignée radioactive qui m'a mordue et changé en mutant. Mais j'ai bien été torturé auparavant par ces connards…** _Rien que de penser aux « punitions » qu'HYDRA m'a infligé me donnait la nausée._

Je ne parvenais pas à en dire plus. Mais c'était suffisant pour Leon pour comprendre que ce que je lui ai raconté était réel. Il me prit alors doucement dans ses bras sans que je ne me doute de rien. Ne sachant quoi faire, je lui tapotai le dos avec une de mes mains. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, Leon me relâcha et m'offrit un sourire, ce qui me surprit. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit chamboulé après avoir appris tout ce que j'avais vécu, mais c'était loin d'être le cas.

\- **Hm… Tu vas bien ?** _Demandais-je avec un mélange de crainte et d'incompréhension._

\- **Oui, pourquoi ?**

\- **Tu… Tu ne me prends pas pour un fou ? Tu crois à toute cette histoire ?**

\- **Voyons, Tom ! Pour qui tu me prends ?** _Répliqua Leon avec un air faussement vexé._ **Je suis ton meilleur ami. Comment peux-tu penser une seule seconde que je ne croirais pas ce que tu me dis ?**

\- … **Je… Je ne t'effraye pas… Avec mes pouvoirs ?**

Il marqua une pause, puis son sourire s'agrandit.

\- **On vit dans un monde où les invasions extraterrestres et les dieux nordiques existent, et où des êtres aux grands pouvoirs forment la plus badass des équipes de super héros. Le fait que tu sois devenu un mutant est la dernière chose qui puisse me faire peur.**

Cette réponse enleva un énorme poids qui pesait sur mes épaules. Au fond, Leon n'avait pas changé malgré les années qui ont passés… Il était toujours le garçon à la foi inébranlable et au grand cœur que j'ai connu étant petit. Même face à l'incroyable, il croyait en ses amis plus que tout. Je lui fis de nouveau un câlin en signe de soulagement, et Leon retourna le geste.

Nous nous installâmes ensuite sur le canapé afin de savoir ce qu'on allait faire de la journée. Comme Leon devait partir au Orange Sunset en début d'après-midi pour commencer son service de serveur, il serait préférable que je rencontre Mr. Owen à ce moment-là pour discuter tranquillement avec lui. Malgré ma réticence à sortir de l'appartement, mon partenaire du crime m'assura que je n'avais rien à craindre de cet homme. À force d'en dire du bien, la curiosité prit le dessus sur mes doutes et je finis par acquiescer. Leon téléphona à son patron et lui expliqua qu'il voudrait lui présenter « quelqu'un de confiance » en privé, ce à quoi ce dernier accepta. Nous partîmes donc vers 13 heures, marchant dans les petites rues de Copple Hill accompagnés d'une brise d'été. Le trajet ne dura pas plus de dix minutes à pieds, et Leon m'affirma qu'il en était de même pour ses autres collègues qui habitaient dans des résidences proches du restaurant.

Après avoir brièvement discuté de tout et de rien, on arriva finalement devant le Orange Sunset. Le bâtiment ressemblait beaucoup aux Diners des années 50 : très long avec deux étages, des façades en acier inoxydable et de grandes fenêtres permettant d'attirer le regard des passants. Ceci dit, l'architecture de l'immeuble était plus moderne et adapté à notre époque. En observant attentivement l'intérieur du restaurant à travers les verreries, je pouvais apercevoir une partie du sol en damier et du bar, des tables noires et des fauteuils rouges alignées, des néons rouges et dorés lézardant sur des murs blancs… La décoration était simple et chaleureuse, comme un rayon de soleil. Je fus subjugué de voir un Diner aussi beau depuis que je suis revenu à New York.

Leon m'emmena vers l'arrière du Orange Sunset, et on s'engouffra dans le bâtiment à travers une porte réservée au personnel. Nous longions un couloir jusqu'à arriver au bureau du gérant du restaurant. Un homme nous y attendait : il était très grand - 1 mètre 85 à vue de nez, devait avoir tout juste 40 ans, avait une apparence svelte et élégante, des cheveux châtains bouclés mi-longs et une barbe développée, des lunettes noires, et vêtu modestement d'une chemise bleu nuit avec les manches retroussées, un jean sombre et des chaussures grises. Nul doute qu'il s'agissait de Mr. Owen. Ce dernier nous accueillit avec le sourire.

\- **Bonjour, Leon.** _Sa voix grave était calme et douce._

\- **Bonjour, patron. Ça se passe bien à la réception ?**

\- **Oui, tout va bien. Les clients sont au rendez-vous, comme d'habitude.**

\- **Cool !** **Encore une belle journée qui s'annonce ! **_Leon ne cacha pas son enthousiasme, ce à quoi Mr. Owen rigola doucement._

En regardant mon partenaire du crime et son supérieur discuter ensemble, les dires de Leon se confirmèrent petit à petit devant mes yeux… Une aura bienveillante et protectrice entourait Mr. Owen, similaire à celle de Mme. Sandfield lorsque nous étions à Forescent. De plus, il traitait ses jeunes employés avec beaucoup de respect et d'humilité. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le sourire rayonnant de mon ami lorsqu'il s'adressait à l'adulte à lunettes pour s'en rendre compte.

_En y réfléchissant bien, Leon m'avait dit qu'il travaillait pour Mr. Owen depuis deux ans. À force de se côtoyer tous les jours, ils ont finis par sympathiser au-delà du cadre d'employeur et d'employé._

Je réalisai subitement que mes sens d'araignées ne se sont pas activés face à Mr. Owen. Peu importe combien je me concentrais, aucun danger potentiel ne se trouvait autour de moi. Une partie de mon esprit me dicta de rester sur mes gardes, mais mon instinct pensa l'exact opposé… Je fus plongé dans une sorte de transe, le cerveau embrumé par de nombreuses pensées, jusqu'à ce que je me réveille lorsque Leon posa sa main sur mon épaule.

\- **Je vais y aller, Tom. Je vais rejoindre mes collègues. On rentre ensemble ce soir, d'accord ?**

\- **Ok.** _Lui répondis-je simplement._

On se fit un bref signe de la main, puis Leon sortit de la pièce pour aller entamer son service de serveur. Je me retrouvais ainsi seul avec Mr. Owen. Je tournai lentement la tête vers lui, et ce dernier me sourit amicalement.

\- **Tu es Thomas Flanders, c'est bien ça ?**

\- **Oui, monsieur.** _J'inclinai légèrement la tête en avant en signe de politesse._

\- **Enchanté, Thomas.** _Mr. Owen me serra la main._ **Je m'appelle Cameron Owen, et je suis le patron de ce restaurant.**

\- **Enchanté.**

Nous nous asseyons par la suite vers le bureau, l'un en face de l'autre, afin de faire plus ample connaissance. Je lui ai raconté comment j'étais devenu un orphelin suite à l'incendie de mon ancienne maison au Queens, comment étaient mes années à l'orphelinat Forescent avec mes quinze anciens camarades et ce qu'il m'était arrivé après mon enlèvement sans rentrer dans les détails. Le quarantenaire écouta attentivement mon récit sans m'interrompre. Mr. Owen me révéla par la suite qu'il était lui-même un ancien orphelin ayant grandi dans un internat à Londres depuis qu'il était petit, dont l'intelligence et le charme naturel attendrirent de riches philanthropes américains de passage en Angleterre qui l'adopta à sept ans. Il refit alors sa vie en Amérique, aimé par sa nouvelle famille. Cependant, il n'appréciait pas que les gens mettent à l'écart les enfants orphelins pour des raisons stupides comme « ils n'ont pas d'éducation » ou « ils ne sont pas normaux ». Lorsque Mr. Owen apprit qu'un orphelinat a été détruit à New York, il voulut en savoir plus sur les rescapés qui étaient restés là-bas et eut alors l'idée de créer le restaurant Orange Sunset afin de pouvoir les aider à avoir une vie normale. Son projet fut un succès, et les personnes au départ sceptiques d'être servis par des adolescents sans familles furent très vite satisfaites de leur efficacité et leur sociabilité. Le Orange Sunset devint ainsi le seul restaurant de la métropole ayant un personnel entièrement constitué de jeunes employés, et l'un des Diner les mieux notés de la région.

Lorsqu'il finit de conter son histoire, tous mes doutes à son sujet s'évaporèrent comme de la vapeur. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Mr. Owen était doté d'une si grande gentillesse et empathie envers son entourage… Il savait combien il était difficile pour les orphelins de sentir des regards remplis de pitié ou condescendants les juger en permanence. Lui aussi a dû les subir lorsqu'il était jeune. Et même s'il a eu la chance de tomber sur une bonne famille, il n'en oubliait pas pour autant ceux qui n'en ont malheureusement pas eu comme Leon. Il a préféré utiliser sa nouvelle fortune pour aider les autres et reconstruire la vie de mes camarades plutôt que pour son propre profit. Et en regardant profondément dans ses yeux, je ne décelais ni malice ni malveillance… Mr. Owen était sincère, dans ses paroles comme dans ses gestes. Mes épaules tendues se relaxèrent, et je poussai un soupir de soulagement.

\- **Tout va bien ?** _Me demanda-t-il, l'air préoccupé face à mon silence._

\- **Hm ? Ah… Oui, monsieur. C'est juste que c'est la première fois depuis des jours que je me sens… En sécurité.**

Etonnant… Je ne pensais pas que ces mots seraient sortis aussi facilement. Mais Mr. Owen n'avait visiblement pas besoin de plus d'explications pour comprendre ce que je pensais.

\- **Tu as dû affronter des épreuves difficiles, je me trompe ?**

Je hochai doucement la tête. Il y eut ensuite un moment de flottement, où aucun bruit ne vint briser le silence du bureau.

\- **… Eh bien, que dirais-tu de travailler ici ?**

Cette phrase me prit par surprise, et je regardai Mr. Owen d'un air éberlué.

\- **Tu es un bon garçon, Thomas. Je l'ai vu tout de suite. J'ai confiance en mes employés, et si Leon me présente une personne digne d'intérêt, je n'ai aucune raison de douter de sa parole. Je n'ai pas envie de laisser un adolescent esseulé vagabonder dans les rues comme un voleur. Alors au nom de Cameron Owen, héritier de la famille Owen et propriétaire du restaurant Orange Sunset, je m'engage à t'aider.**

Aucun mot n'arrivait à sortir de ma bouche… Cet homme me connaissait que depuis quelques heures, et pourtant il a accepté de me prendre sous son aile sans la moindre hésitation. Mon cerveau tourna à cent à l'heure, absorbant toutes les informations que je venais d'apprendre… Puis tout devint blanc. Je réalisai combien j'étais ridicule à me prendre la tête pour des choses absurdement évidentes.

J'étais orphelin et sans ressources. J'avais certes pu survivre pendant plusieurs jours dehors en tant que sans-abri, mais je savais que cette situation deviendrait vite invivable pour moi. Si je n'arrivais pas à avoir un emploi, je n'aurai ni toit ni argent, et je resterai à errer sans but dans les caniveaux de la ville.

… Je n'aimais pas la froideur du bitume.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et fixais Mr. Owen droit dans les yeux.

Cet homme était quelqu'un de bien et m'offrait l'opportunité de redonner un peu d'ordre dans ma vie chaotique, tout comme il l'a fait avec mes amis.

Je n'ai pas à réfléchir plus longtemps pour prendre ma décision.

\- **J'accepte.**

Mr. Owen m'offrit un grand sourire, ravi d'entendre mon approbation. L'adulte à lunettes tendit à nouveau la main vers moi.

\- **Bienvenue au Orange Sunset, Thomas.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire à mon tour, bien que très discret, et je lui serrais la main afin de conclure notre accord.

Nous passions ensuite le reste de l'après-midi à décider du programme des jours à venir. Le patron du restaurant me laissera une période d'essai d'une semaine pour me familiariser à mon futur travail de serveur, tandis qu'il allait entreprendre les démarches pour que je puisse m'installer à Copple Hill. Je resterai donc chez Leon en attendant d'avoir mon propre appartement. Je ne pense pas que mon partenaire du crime aurait été contre une colocation, mais je tenais à avoir mon espace privé. Le temps s'écoula rapidement, et avant que je ne puisse m'en rendre compte, le crépuscule apparut à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre du bureau. L'heure de fermeture approchait. Mr. Owen prit alors l'initiative de prévenir les clients avec un interphone que le restaurant allait fermer exceptionnellement tôt en raison d'une réunion interpersonnelle. Vers 21h30, le Diner devint complètement silencieux.

L'adulte à lunettes me demanda d'attendre que le restaurant soit nettoyé et rangé avant que je puisse rencontrer les autres membres de l'équipe. Je profitais de l'instant où la porte se ferma pour baisser la capuche de mon sweat gris. Je restai donc seul, regardant à droite et à gauche les moindres petits détails de la pièce pour m'occuper. Quelques couvertures de journaux avec le portrait des Avengers étaient attachées sur un mur, ainsi que des photos desdits superhéros. Sur le mur opposé se trouvait un calendrier et un tableau de bord représentant les horaires de service des employés. Alors que je fixai plus attentivement les photos des défenseurs de la Terre, je fus tiré de mes pensées lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Leon et Mr. Owen dépassèrent de l'encadrement rectangulaire et me firent signe de les suivre.

À mesure qu'on avançait dans les couloirs, je me mis à me demander comment allait réagir mes anciens camarades en me voyant… Leon m'avait reconnu du premier coup, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la même chose pour eux. Je regardais mon meilleur ami d'un air appréhensif, ce qu'il remarqua tout de suite. Il se rapprocha de moi et me tapota l'épaule pour me rassurer. J'inspirais un coup, reprenant peu à peu courage, et je suivis Mr. Owen et mon camarade jusqu'à une salle de repos réservée au personnel. En entrant dans la pièce, je sentis tout à coup plusieurs regards se diriger vers notre direction. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour…

Mis à part Mr. Owen, aucun adulte n'était présent. Il n'y avait que des jeunes gens âgés entre 15 et 17 ans qui portaient le même uniforme de serveur. Huit filles et sept garçons, en comptant Leon. Les années ont passés, et pourtant je me rappelais de ces visages familiers qui m'observaient… Comment oublier des personnes avec qui on a partagé une partie de sa vie dans un environnement régi par la vie collective ? Je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre leurs voix pour reconnaître mes anciens camarades : Noah, Evan, Sebastian, Allen, Caleb, Jonathan, Phoebe, Amber, Rebecca, Ellen, Kenna, Lauren, Meghan et Jessie. Certains avaient coupés leurs cheveux, d'autres les ont laissés pousser. Certains étaient devenus des géants, d'autres avaient une taille similaire à la mienne. Leurs attributs physiques s'étaient développés, mais je n'eus aucun mal à savoir qui est qui.

Il y eut un silence. Un long silence qui me rappela la première fois où je m'étais réveillé chez Leon. Je lisais dans leurs yeux qu'ils savaient qui j'étais, mais qu'ils ignoraient comment le prononcer avec des mots. J'ignorais moi-même comment briser la glace pour me sortir de cette situation quelque peu angoissante. Je me concentrais de toutes mes forces pour ne pas faire de crise de panique en me concentrant sur ma respiration.

Après plusieurs secondes qui semblaient avoir duré une éternité, une des filles décida de faire le premier pas et s'avança vers moi. Elle ne détacha pas son regard chocolat du mien, ses cheveux rouges tombant doucement sur sa nuque, puis posa délicatement ses mains sur mes joues. Ce contact physique me rendit instantanément immobile. La jeune fille continua ensuite de me contempler, tandis que j'observais plus en détail son visage… Un nez aquilin et effilé, des lèvres parfaitement dessinées, des yeux bruns resplendissants, des sourcils fins et noir de jais, le teint pâle… Elle était aussi belle que dans mes souvenirs.

Et puis…

\- **Thomas ?**

Une voix douce et prévenante. Comme celle dont je me remémorais étant petit…

Je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue. La chaleur apaisante des paumes de la jeune fille contre ma peau adoucirent mes traits figés par la stupeur. Toute sensation de peur et d'angoisse disparurent de mon cœur et fut à la place remplacée par une vague de sérénité. Mes lèvres se courbèrent en un sourire et je répondis avec une voix claire et forte :

\- **Je suis rentré, Phoebe.**

De nouveau, un silence s'installa. Phoebe écarquilla les yeux, puis son expression surprise se changea rapidement en un visage ému, des larmes apparaissant au coin de ses paupières. Elle entoura ensuite ses bras autour de ma taille et s'accrocha à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait, se retenant de toutes ses forces à ne pas éclater en sanglots. Je réitérais le geste presque aussitôt. J'entendis alors des reniflements retentir à l'autre bout de la pièce… Je levais tout juste les yeux vers la source des bruits que je vis mes quinze camarades se diriger vers moi comme un seul homme. Chacun d'entre eux s'enroula autour de moi et Phoebe afin de former un câlin collectif. Malgré le brouhaha, je parvenais à entendre parfaitement leurs paroles :

\- **Thomas !**

\- **C'est vraiment toi, Thomas !**

\- **On savait que tu étais vivant !**

\- **Tu nous as tellement manqué !**

Maintenant que la pression était retombée, je pris le temps de tous les câliner, un à un, soulagé comme jamais de revoir des présences familières. Leon, qui était resté à mes côtés depuis le début, fut le dernier à me prendre dans ses bras, heureux comme tout. Je roulai les yeux au ciel car il m'avait déjà câliné lorsque je m'étais réveillé chez lui, mais je lui rendis le geste avec le sourire. Mr. Owen nous observa avec un regard bienveillant, lui aussi touché par l'émotion.

Ce fut la plus belle nuit que j'ai vécue depuis la chute d'HYDRA.

Après ces retrouvailles émouvantes, je commençais à être fatigué par les récents évènements qui venaient d'arriver en une seule journée. Je demandais alors à Leon si on pouvait rentrer chez lui, ce qu'il approuva d'un hochement de tête. Mes camarades n'ont pas insistés pour me retenir et m'ont souhaité bonne nuit avant que je ne parte. Sur le chemin du retour, mon partenaire du crime m'avoua avoir raconté aux autres ce qu'il m'était arrivé durant ces quatre ans pendant que j'étais avec Mr. Owen dans son bureau. Bien entendu, il est resté muet par rapport à HYDRA et au fait que je sois devenu un mutant. Je l'ai remercié pour cette attention, bien que je fusse conscient que Leon n'allait pas révéler tous mes secrets derrière mon dos.

Il fut presque vingt-trois heures lorsque nous franchissions le seuil de l'appartement de mon ami. Ce dernier verrouilla la porte à double tour, tandis que je partis prendre quelque chose à manger à la cuisine. Vu que l'on avait déjà diné un peu plus tôt, je pris simplement une pomme dans le panier à fruits et la croquai à pleine dent. Leon prit ensuite la direction de la chambre d'ami pour me prêter un pyjama, quelques vêtements à lui et une seconde brosse à dent. Il s'excusa de ne pas avoir suffisamment d'affaires en double, l'air un peu gêné, mais je le rassurais en lui disant qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher et que je lui étais reconnaissant de toute l'aide qu'il m'a apporté depuis qu'il m'a retrouvé. Il me fit un câlin en guise de remerciement, puis nous nous brossions les dents chacun notre tour avant de se souhaiter mutuellement bonne nuit et de retourner dans nos chambres. Un bâillement s'échappa alors de ma bouche. Je mis le pyjama qui était posé sur le lit - avec une vanne scientifique marqué sur le t-shirt, m'enveloppa à l'intérieur des couvertures et plongea dans un profond sommeil qui, pour la première fois depuis quatre ans, fut paisible et reposant.

Et ainsi, le temps passa.

Ma semaine de formation au Orange Sunset se passa incroyablement bien. Je fus tout de suite acclimaté à l'ambiance rétro et coloré du restaurant et j'appris en peu de temps les gestes à faire et à ne pas faire en tant que serveur et cuisinier grâce à mes collègues de travail. Mr. Owen fut satisfait de mes efforts et ma bonne volonté, et m'employa officiellement au Diner. J'obtins peu de temps après de nouveaux papiers d'identité, un passeport et un appartement pour moi tout seul. Les jours se transformèrent alors en semaines, et les semaines en mois. Je me sentis de plus en plus à l'aise avec mon nouveau métier, et mes liens avec mes amis de l'orphelinat se réchauffèrent doucement. Cependant, mes traumatismes passés revinrent petit à petit me hanter… Un jour, lorsque Mr. Owen me vit enfermé dans les toilettes, en pleine crise d'angoisse, mes pouvoirs d'araignées apparurent au grand jour devant lui. Néanmoins, il ne fut pas choqué par cette révélation. J'appris alors qu'il était un ancien agent du SHIELD ayant quitté la société secrète il y a quelques années suite à des divergences avec le Directeur Nick Fury. Je fus dans un premier temps surpris, mais cela eut pour mérite de me calmer. Une fois complètement détendu, j'ai fini par lui raconter tout ce qui m'était réellement arrivé après mon enlèvement dans les moindres détails. Mr. Owen m'écouta patiemment, sans me juger, et m'assura solennellement qu'il ne me considérait pas comme un monstre, mais comme un de ses protégés, et qu'il ne penserait jamais à me faire du mal. J'eus énormément peur ce jour-là d'avoir révélé ma condition de mutant à quelqu'un d'autre que Leon, mais la tournure des évènements se termina finalement bien.

Mon patron m'enseigna par la suite la méditation et la relaxation par la dance, techniques que mes amis pratiquaient régulièrement depuis deux ans. Je me remis également au sport afin de garder mon corps en pleine forme et relâcher le stress. Je pris enfin l'initiative de prendre rendez-vous avec un psychologue afin de discuter calmement avec lui lorsque j'en avais besoin.

Mes traumatismes s'atténuèrent progressivement de ma mémoire, telles des pétales de fleur fanées, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à vivre chaque nouvelle journée sans être parasité par des idées noires.

Une forme de nouveau départ devint finalement possible pour moi.

Cependant, je n'étais pas stupide…

Peu importe combien j'essayais d'agir comme un adolescent normal, je savais que mon corps n'était plus tout à fait humain. Je ne pouvais pas changer cette réalité. Certes, j'avais gagné des pouvoirs et des capacités surhumaines… Mais à quel prix ? Une famille assassinée, des amis que j'ai perdus en une nuit et une existence effacée. C'était ça « être un individu exceptionnel » ? Quelle connerie… J'avais tout perdu en échange de cette « différence ».

Leon plaisanta plus d'une fois sur le fait que je pourrais devenir un superhéros avec mes pouvoirs d'araignées, voire même rejoindre les Avengers. Bien que je sache qu'il disait ça avec humour, je pouvais sentir derrière sa voix qu'il pensait sérieusement à cette possibilité… Sauf que je n'avais pas la carrure d'un superhéros. Et même en admettant que je puisse en devenir un, les médias finiront tôt ou tard par me repérer et à parler de moi. Je deviendrai un personnage « visible » comme Tony Stark, et le moindre faux pas pourrait me coûter très cher. Je ne pouvais pas me risquer à me dévoiler au grand public. C'était probablement égoïste de ma part de ne pas user de mes pouvoirs pour accomplir de grandes choses… Mais je n'étais pas fait pour être un individu exceptionnel comme Iron Man ou Captain America. Personne ne voudrait d'un gringalet ayant été conditionné pour tuer et qui a détruit une organisation criminelle par pure haine comme défenseur de la Terre. Si rester caché était la seule solution pour préserver le peu d'humanité qui restait enfoui dans les profondeurs de mon âme, alors je n'hésiterai pas à rester pour toujours tapi dans l'ombre comme un chat.

Je n'attends plus rien du destin. Je ne m'accrocherai jamais à de faux espoirs ou à de fausses promesses. Le bonheur et l'espoir ne valent rien dans ce monde régi par le pessimisme, l'antagonisme et la cupidité.

Il n'y aura jamais de fin heureuse pour moi.

Les miracles n'existent pas.


End file.
